


Screw Ups

by WrenBaker



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, and lo' there will be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 31,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenBaker/pseuds/WrenBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Tony both fancy fancy each other, but both think themselves stupid for thinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No name

The single worse emotion in the universe for Tony Stark was feeling as if he had screwed up. That may sound like a lie, as many would say that he messes up constantly; getting drunk, sleeping with random people, peeing in the Iron man suit…in public.

But he doesn't see those as screw ups, he mostly just sees those as facets of his personality, they're not mistakes, and therefore screw-up if you plan to get smashed and laid. No, what he considers screw-ups is when he allows people to get too close. Especially when he can't precisely calculate their reactions to his actions and/or remarks. The only reason it took such a ridiculously long amount of time for Tony to remember Peppers birthday or anything else about her is because it took his that long to force himself not to disappear and ignore her because she could be trusted.

There was a reason that he only had three close friends and one close-ish friend, and considering that Obadiah turned out to be a manipulative evil sack of shit Tony felt very justified in his extreme choosiness in companions. People complained that he was too independent and he wasn't a team player, but they didn't realise that that's not necessarily a failing on his part. It's just that people leave, they always do and he'd much prefer they left as a relative stranger than as a close friend. Much less pain that way. For all involved.

So he sort of hated the fact that now he was part of a team, people that he not only had to associate with but trust with his life. Needless to say that was not a scenario that he was pleased with, so he bickered and poked and mocked. Because that's what Tony Stark always did, pretend like you know what you're doing and everybody will go along with it.

Tony could fake with the best of them, besides he didn't have to put up with them long. Just missions, except that's when he really screwed up. It was bad enough that he "teamed up" with them to begin with, that was a necessary evil (like sleep and food). No, he had to go ahead and invite them all to live with him too. In his tower, what an inane thing to do.

Sometimes for days at a time he would forget about how much of a colossal fuck-up that was, and then it would hit him. That little voice in that back of his head that would berate him. Saying how stupid this whole arrangement was.

Reminding him what the plan was, work with them and forget about them. No attachments=no pain. But it seemed as he was a glutton for punishment, because he just kept making more attachments. More links, more friends. But that wasn't the worst of it, he had to go ahead and get a stupid little crush.

He was crushing on a kid too, it was embarrassing, and by kid he wasn't talking about like a twelve year old. He was like 25, which only made him like twelve years younger. So basically a child, but in Tony's defence he was a gorgeous brunette, and clever and a smart arse. He would have been a perfect one-night stand, or in a pinch a very nice and convenient fuck buddy.

But no he had to go ahead and develop feelings. He was working as a tech/IT guy in one of his labs part-time, and it was only by pure chance that he'd seen him at all.

Tony still wasn't sure if this was providence or a curse. He was hoping for the former but was 90% sure that it was the second. In his private opinion, he was sure that god hated him it was the only explanation.

It wasn't that he was unaware that he liked men, or that it was a deep dark horrible secret.

When Tony fucked someone he didn't care who knew and that seemed only to help his public opinion. No, it was that he actually genuinely liked this guy, and he really didn't want to. Actual emotions were dangerous they led to attachments that led to pain. It was a linear path, and Tony had never known it to deviate, he wasn't sure if that was due to the fundamental psychology of humanity or something specific to him. For once in his life, he decided not to think upon it further.

The fact that he had a crush wasn't so bad it was that for some reason, unknown to man or god he decided that he should act upon it. That he should actually flirt with this guy, and ask him to dinner and he did.

So as he was standing here ruminating on his epic stupidity his question hung in the air, waiting for an answer from Peter Parker.

He really hated it when he screwed up.


	2. Awarkness ensues

Peter just stood there; he had no idea how to react to a question like that. Many would say that the obvious answer would be a yes or a no. but it wasn't that simple for Peter, what if it was a trick. Maybe Tony was making fun of him? In which case a serious answer would be mocked, but on the off chance that Tony was sincere a mocking answer would be bad.

The last thing that he could afford was to make himself look like an idiot. He loved this job, loved it insanely. The fact that it paid money, actual good money on a regular basis was amazing he needed this job. Therefore he was really not in a position to piss his boss off; well he wasn't actually his boss but his bosses bosses, bosses, boss. Or something like that which was way too many bosses for Peter to even consider messing this up.

In fact it was so many bosses above Peter's pay-grade that he wondered how Stark even knew he existed, let alone knew or liked him enough to ask him out. This was a headache that Peter did not need, he already had enough on his plate with college, and Aunt May's continual frailty and rent was due… and ok yeah he was babbling in his head. Cause that was much easier to deal with than the fact that Tony mother-fucking (presumably) Stark had just asked him out.

Not to say that he wasn't flattered, since well he was quite attractive and intelligent and there was the whole thing that he was god-damn Iron Man. But still that just made the whole thing so much more outlandish and ridiculous. People, normal people don't get crushes on Peter Parker and/or ask him out for dinner. Let alone genius, playboy billionaire philanthropists who also just happen to be Iron Man, that was just something that did not happen.

This meant it had to be a joke, or a hallucination except he thought that Mysterio was still in the vault, although that prison essentially had a revolving door so maybe he was out. But that made no sense if he was out then he wouldn't be playing pranks on Peter Parker, he was a nobody to Mysterio. Except maybe he knew his real identity, except that made no sense either cause then he would use his abilities to mess with his head so that everyone knew he was Spider-man.

So that theory was clearly bubcus, what if…

Oh crap. How long have I been standing here?

Peter had no idea how many minutes had passed, at least a couple cause Stark's face seemed frozen in his trademark smile. But not so many that he'd gone nah fuck this shit I'm leaving.

So that meant that the entire issue hadn't just disappeared into the ether as he had been quietly hoping. Which meant an answer was still expected, thank god Stark had asked him somewhere quiet away from other people so there wasn't an audience to his continued derp moments.

He smiled self-consciously and took a deep breath.

"Uh, can I think about it I haven't uh- haven't what? dated a rich genius superhero before, I've never dated a man before, never dated a man that I've secretly had a crush on for ages before (that last thought came way out of left field)-been on a date in ages and I'm quite busy so..um"

Genius Parker genius, an ambiguous and open ended answer that's perfect not sucky or jerk like in anyway, or you-know stupid at all cause now that means that at some point he'll have to meet up with you or you'll have to chase him down which will be awkward.

AN: the self-conscious smile that I image Peter having is the one that Andrew Garfield has at the end of the Amazing Spider-man. Because that is the most amazing (pun intended) awkward smile ever. BTW the Iron Man is the movies RDJr version and Spider-man is an amalgamation of comics, both sets of movies etc. I'm picking and mixing, but as it's mostly about the characters under the suits the canon (hopefully) won't be confusing.


	3. Headdesk

Chapter Three

Headdesk

There comes a time in everyone's life when they want to slam their head repeatedly against a table in frustration. Fortunately for superheroes like Iron Man they can kill two birds with one stone, they can fight evildoers and as a result have their heads slammed up against all sorts of stuff.

Efficiency.

To be honest Tony wasn't entirely sure why he was fighting this particular walking talking carnival ride. Normally this freak was reserved for Spider-man, like the worst most inconvenient table at a restaurant.

One that was practically on top of the toilet and was populated by ego-centric, pseudo geniuses who probably fapped to recordings of their own voice in their free time.

"You were unwise to fight me Iron Man; no-one can stop the ingenuity and genius of Doctor Octopus" came the traditional arrogant rantings.

The insides of the small bank were damaged as his robotic tentacles flailed randomly in a manner that Tony was sure Doc Ock thought was dramatic and scary. But in fact it actually just looked as if he was having a localised seizure; the image was so strong in fact Tony couldn't resist calling him on it.

In hindsight that was a bad idea, as the megalomaniac took that as a challenge to become even more dramatic with his flailing. All and all it wouldn't have been much of an issue. Except for the fact that he had decided to rob a pitifully small but excessively well stocked bank, so that his tentacles has the maximum impact in the confined quarters.

As well as the fact that Tony was already exhausted from many hours of evil-doer fighting and there were hostages. So he couldn't just blast the fucker with his replusors and call it a day.

He was fairly sure that there was something in the super-hero-ing handbook about accidentally killing bystanders/hostages. In fact he was certain that Steve that (completely unnecessarily) underlined that passage, (hypothetically speaking).

Added to all of that shitstorm of annoying crap somehow Doc Ock had managed to grab him by the neck with one of his creepy-ass arms and Tony couldn't think of a way of escaping that wouldn't harm people. Some day's life just sucked, and all of this bullshit came on the back on Peter's embarrassing almost rejection.

The worst part of which was that he was so damn polite about it, which meant that Tony kinda just wanted him more. So he had decided to blow off some steam by fighting some crime, which had led him here.

Just as he was contemplating very fast how to escape, the Doc let out a very annoyed cry and one of his arms flew up to his head. "What the? You stupid insect".

"Spiders are arachnids or didn't they teach you that in villain academy" Spider-man quipped as he web-slinged into the bank. He had covered Doc Ock's dorky looking glasses in web fluid, and had continued his attack with several blows to whatever parts of Doc Ock that he could reach without being brained.

Within a few seconds Tony was free of Doc Ock's tentacle and he busied himself in herding the civvies out of the building and away from the fight as Spider-man fought his long time enemy.

"How's tricks Doc?" he asked almost politely as he aimed web balls at the villains stomach, making him cry out in pain.

"You ignorant fool, you have no capacity for the extent of my brilliance I need this money much more than those worms out there" he countered, gesturing in the general area of what he thought was the street but was actually Tony's crotch.

Tony couldn't help but smirk at this and resisted the urge to make a "worm" joke, but as there were children nearby stopped himself. Apparently Spider-man was having the same difficulties as he heard him snicker under his mask.

"When did you become Invader Zim? Bank robbing is in your veins like radioactive pants now?" he asked deftly avoiding a blow to his head as the Doc freed his eyes, but catching against another blow that hit him in the back.

"You have been a thorn in my side since the day I was reborn, and it will be my pleasure to squash you" Doctor Octopus threatened as he advanced on the presently prone Spider-man. Now that all the hostages were free, Tony hovered back into the bank and seeing that his rescuer (how he hated that fact) was in serious trouble sighed and began to fire up his replusors.

For naught it seemed for when Doc Ock picked up the red and blue clad hero he yelled POSSUM ridiculously loud and punched him in the face with both fists, which he had quietly covered in webbing fluid to cushion his hands.

Tony couldn't help but be impressed, he had been knocked over (but not out) and had had the patience to wait and use the time productively. As Doc Ock was moved back from the force of Spider-man's punches, Tony blasted him in the stomach. Effectively destroying his stomach plate and temporarily shutting down his vicious tentacles. Leaving Spider-man to web him to the ceiling, like giant unappetising candy floss.

A comparison that Tony made sure that Doc Ock was fully aware of before he lost consciousness. As he was admiring the fruits of their team-up, he noticed that Spider-man was sitting in the corner rubbing his fists and somehow managing to look dejected through a full face mask.

"What's the matter, hurt your fists?" he asked sarcastically before he could stop himself.

"Nope, I was worried for a second there that Doc Ock had damaged my web shooters but they seem to be fine" he explained webbing Tony's suit lightly as a demonstration.

Tony opened up his face plate and looked down disapprovingly at the webbing on his stomach he looked up at Spider-man and intensified his disapproval. Finding it remarkably hard to pretend to be annoyed as he was quietly surprised that Spider-man didn't take offence at his sarcastic tone.

Reaching forwards he went to examine Spider-man's "web shooters", Spider-man initially drew back but then let him have a look on the implied condition that he was very careful. Tony took his wrist and pushed the wrists of his suit upwards. What he found was a metal device attached to his wrist that ejected web fluid, after a few moments of prodding he saw that how hard and long he pressed the pad altered the type and strength of the webbing.

After several minutes of looking, wherein he completely didn't notice how uncomfortable he was making his temporary ally he was satisfied and released his wrist.

"Where did you get those shooters and that fluid, who made them for you?" he asked half from curiosity and half from a general fear of what this sort of technology could do in the wrong hands.

There were several moments of awkward silence, before he heard "um I made them both".

"You're a scientist?' he asked trying and probably failing at keeping from sounding incredulous.

"Amateur"

At that he made a mumbled excuse and webbed out of there before the police finally arrived. As Tony stood there, he couldn't help but think there was nothing amateurish about that technology and he couldn't stop himself from staring at Spider-man's butt.

AN: sorry if that fight scene seemed forced at all, I'm not particularly good at writing them. Thanks


	4. Consequences

Chapter Four

Consequences

Actions have consequences Peter Parker was well aware of this fact, not only as a scientist (every action has an equal and opposite reaction) but also as a human being. His failure to stop a bank robber ultimately resulted in the death of his loving Uncle Ben.

Which of course eventually ended in the creation of the Amazing Spider-man who was in fact not especially amazing right now. As he was currently having an aneurysm due to his strange and rather terrifying attraction to one Tony Stark.

Peter berated himself as he clung to the side of a building, he was in no position to develop feelings of any sort for Tony Stark. Not because he was a man or anything like that, in fact Peter's bisexuality was probably one of the main reasons why he got (or at least used to get) such a hard time at school.

It was that it would complicate things, and if Peter's life was anything it was complicated, what with his secret identity, Aunt May's illnesses, school and work he didn't need more problems.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Tony Stark wasn't also Iron Man, but that just made it worse. He was a very public superhero what if he wanted Peter to un-mask as well (assuming of course that their relationship ever progressed that far) that would be a terrible idea.

As he was thinking about exactly how screwed he was in classic Parker luck it began to rain, not heavily but that light annoying rain that always misted up his lenses. And made it slightly harder to adhere to things, like for instance the wall that he was clinging to.

Before he realised what was going on he had slid half-way down the wall and nearly fell on top of a couple sitting at table outside a cafe. In true New Yorker style they yelled abuse at him, calling him a creepy-ass web-head and threw their bread- sticks at him.

Peter resisted the urge to cover them in water from the overhanging protection, but decided that his reputation didn't need it and left. But not before webbing their feet to the ground, because everyone's gotta get their laughs somehow.

He slowly web slinged his way home, letting himself in and shaking himself not unlike a dog. There's no smell in the world quite like the smell of wet spandexed superhero, rain and repressed homosexuality and right now Peter was sure that he was reeking of all three.

Tired, dejected and cold he went to go have a bath.

AN: This chapter was significantly shorter than the others but its more of a bridging chapter, and was sort of written as compensation for the much longer chapter three. Thanks.


	5. Life goes on

Chapter Five

Life goes on

They say that time heals all wounds. Whoever says that is an idiot, there are lots of wounds that time can't heal. Like gunshot wounds, or syphilis, or the almost rejection from a guy you secretly (or now not so secretly) want to bone.

The problem with the last is that technically you have nothing to worry about, you're not actively dying, you haven't actually been rejected and your heart hasn't really been broken.

Except that it sorta has.

It had been a week since the "ask Peter Parker" out on a date incident as he was referring to it as in his head. Since then he hadn't seen the young IT worker/part-time photographer. Well that's a lie, he had seen him but not really.

He'd seen him working in the nerd-pool (like the girl pool of old but with much less vagina going on), he'd seen him occasionally at lunch and around the place. But he hadn't seen him on a date, or you-know naked so it was like he hadn't seen him at all.

At least by the strange standards of Tony Stark.

But then again life goes on, there were still meetings for the company (that he ignored) and meetings for the Avengers (that he wanted to ignore but was unable to since most of them had super-powers). There was still stuff to invent, and Pepper to unintentionally annoy and Steve, Nick Fury and Bruce to intentionally annoy.

His health was good, better since he had recently stopped drinking at the teams insistence. Really it was just so they would stop having those damn interventions. His company (Pepper's really) was good and his stock was higher than it had ever been. Everything was coming up Tony, except for the marked absence of a certain brunette in his bed.

In truth he was somewhat embarrassed about the whole thing, he wasn't humiliated that Peter didn't instantly jump into bed with him. Everyone strikes out now and then, even Tony Stark. It was that he didn't just want to fuck him, he wanted to date him.

That was the embarrassing part because Tony Stark wasn't supposed to want to date people, and it was more mortifying that he knew that the team and Pepper would be glad.

But they didn't understand that not only was it a bad idea because it would just lead to people getting hurt, but if he actually wanted and had a deep long-term relationship he wouldn't necessarily be Tony anymore.

Before he was abducted he was a carefully managed and marketed bundle of cliches, like alcohol, fast women, fast cars, fast everything really. But after, after he became Iron Man he changed. Sure it was for the better, he was helping people now and he sorta had more friends and all but...

He wondered how much he could change before he was a completely different person and whether that person would be better or worse.

AN: Again another short chapter, basically just Peter then Tony thinking about what Tony's request means and what it would change for them.


	6. Life in the nerd-pool and slumming it as Spider-man

Life in the nerd-pool and slumming it as Spider-man

When Peter Parker was a young man or at least a younger man, if you had told him that when he was 25 he would be working part-time as an IT specialist under an man that he fancied. He would have laughed at you and then worried a lot because knowing Parker luck that's exactly what would happen.

He would then go on to avoid that future as much as humanly possible and fail because Parker luck is infinity more powerful than pitiful human free will.

And so here he was working in the so-called nerd pool at Stark Industries, simultaneously trying to not to think about Stark naked and convincing himself repeatedly that saying yes was a bad idea.

Cause it wasn't, a good idea that is, it was a very, very, very bad idea. Here's another horrible reason why dating Tony Stark was a bad idea.

Otherwise known as reason 205 or so, up until this point he had convinced girlfriends, boyfriends and date that the reason he was constantly late for things was because he was:

a flake

busy working at Stark International

busy taking photographs

etc.

But those kinds of excuses would not float, first because if he was a flake then Stark when he gets tired of him (as he moves through people pretty fast), would think that he was probably a bad idea and fire him.

Also he couldn't lie about working at the Daily Bugle cause then Stark would probably just tell him to take on a full-time job here and quit there. Which would be bad as Peter likes to keep his hand on the pulse of the city as it were and the best way to do that was to hang out at the DB.

And well Peter really likes covering all his bases and if he screwed up his job at SI he always had The Daily Bugle as a back-up. Obviously he couldn't use working here as an excuse for disappearing as Stark practically lived here, and he would notice that Peter wasn't when he said he was.

But the biggest reason was that Tony Stark was a fucking genius and sure he wasn't the world's most observant people watcher, but he'd figure it out eventually and that would complicate matters even more.

But if he was really honest with himself, then the main and best reason was that he actually liked Tony Stark. The sort of like that inspires idiots to write sappy, bad poetry and think serenading people is an excellent idea. Peter had no issue with commitment, (to be fair it was always Spider-man time that got in the way), it was that he knew that Stark was not a commitment kinda guy.

Peter really didn't want to have to deal with all the awkwardness that would inevitably come when Stark got bored of him, and Peter wasn't.

But that was stuff to angst over another day, and in a weird way it was vaguely reassuring that the Parker luck was still going strong. Up until this point it had always been a counter-point to any good part of his life, the other shoe that was always ready to drop.

Up until this point he had always managed to survive it, in whatever form it manifested; whether it be a new super-villain, an old villain discovering his secret identity or a boss that seemed to want to fuck him he could deal with it. Because he had to, because it was his responsibility to do so.

All he had to do was avoid (as much as possible) both Tony Stark and Iron Man, because apparently Peter has no qualms imaging ridiculous sexual stuff about a man in a robot suit.

When said man in robot suit was in the room, which was fine for those lucky mortals who weren't wearing skin-tight spandex.

Looking at his dime store watch he noticed that his lunch break was over soon, sighing he began to walk back to the office. Dragging his feet, procrastinating because he knew that his newly made vow to avoid Stark would be broken fairly quickly if he actually saw the man.

Just as he was crossing the road from the small and beautifully cheap cafe he had had his lunch at, he felt the familiar buzz of his spider sense. Moving back just to time to avoid a car making him into Parker flavoured jam. For once in his life he was glad for New York's over abundance of stupid criminals who love high speed chases after stealing something-or-other.

It was a great excuse not to get to work, especially if he claimed that he was hurt when that car grazed him. He wouldn't even need to fake an injury, cause he was sure that one was coming soon enough.

Moving stealthily into a nearby alleyway he changed quickly and swung out to stop the speeding perps. Since a lot of his early crime fighting career featured low-level crims he was well prepared for taking out those that made their getaway in a car.

It was simple really, if you had web fluid the proportional strength of a spider and the ability to stick to stuff really effectively. Which luckily (according to his moniker) he could do all of those things really well.

Web slinging onto the car was easy enough, sticking to the top just as easy. In fact he was so practised at it he decided to narrate his escapades to pass the time.

He stuck to the roof of the car and looked down at the occupants, who were (as always) exceedingly surprised to see a red and blue masked man drop into their vision.

"Hello class and welcome to stopping bad guys 101, are we all in the right class? Good" Spider-man quipped beginning his commentary.

"Holy crap its Spider-man" came the usual exclamation. Then the normal, holy shit lets shake him off. Spidey was continually impressed that they never thought, hmm he can stick to stuff like for instance the roof of my fast moving vehicle. I wonder if he could continue to stick even if I swerved erratically, probs not lets try it.

And that boys and girls is why these bozos are thugs not master criminals, although they seem to be quite thick too. I wonder if that's all criminals/evil doers or if its just my pay-grade?

The capture was depressingly short, it seems that the mob-bosses and low-level crime lords just weren't producing quality thugs anymore. It was this damnable economy, it was hitting everyone hard, even those whose job it was to hit other people hard.

With a heavy heart he returned to Stark Industries to finish his shift, and to continue Operation avoid Tony Stark like the plague.


	7. Observations and Secrets

Chapter Seven

Observations and secrets

"Tony, its not acceptable to avoid meetings like this" came the dulcet tones of a very annoyed and harried Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

"I know that I'm acting CEO now but that doesn't mean that you can completely ignore your company" she continued probably fully aware that Tony was casually ignoring her.

Tony was currently occupying himself by playing with his phone, Apple may have a lot of issues in comparison to StarkPhones, he pondered. But they at least gave the world the majesty that is Fruit Ninja.

Just as he was in the middle slicing a rather full screen of watermelons, interspersed with tricky bombs Pepper yanked his phone from his hands and glared at him.

"Why?" he asked, reaching for his phone only to have it continually held out of reach, he'd always hated "keep-away".

"Why, what?" Pepper asked, placing the phone in her handbag and dismissing Tony's grabby hand movements.

"Why can't I ignore them, you handle all of that stuff anyway. Besides aren't I rich enough to be a child if I want to?" he argued, giving up on his phone and deciding that this conversation would be better suited in his workshop.

Pepper continued lecturing him as they walked down to his lab, telling him that he had responsibilities as the face of Stark International if nothing else.

They had been"debating" this issue in the main living room of the Avengers Tower. Pepper had recently hit upon a new "debating" technique wherein she believed that Tony may be more reasonable if other people saw how stupid he was being.

An idiotic theory as many had seen Tony's stubbornness over the years and it had never inspired better behaviour before. His entire life had been played out before the cameras, crowds never bothered him, at least if what they were witnessing was unimportant anyway.

Which thankfully included this argument, he knew that Pepper was far more qualified to remember things. Like meetings and dates and who was "important", boring stuff like that.

That was why he had made her CEO, and what was the point of that if he had to deal with all of that bullshit anyway?

Of course whenever he tried to explain this to her she got all stroppy and technically correct,and he was forced to ignore her. Because that's what petulant genius's did when they were wrong, they ignored the people who were right. Or at least that was Pepper's argument.

Just as they were walking into Tony's beautifully state-of-the-art lab they heard a loud bang from outside. Although the lab was well insulated against sound, so that people couldn't hear (and therefore get freaked out by) the frequent explosions. There were speakers set up outside the building that projected any particularly loud sounds in. This was set up after Tony had barricaded himself inside and had almost missed an alien invasion.

They glanced at each other quickly, and ran upstairs to investigate. Experience had taught Tony that running to attack/defend a backfiring car, was not classy or full of dignity.

As soon as they got to a viewing point, they saw that the noise was just Spider-man stopping a couple of car thieves. Pepper looked at him, in a way that simultaneously said "Oh Thank God, not anything serious" and "what has our lives become when a man in spandex stopping car jackers has become common place?"

Tony didn't reply, he only arched one eyebrow as he surreptitiously checked out Spider-man's ass. He wasn't sure what inspired this sudden interest in the web-heads rear but as he was finding his pants somewhat tighter he disappeared quickly into his lab.

Slightly too slowly however not to hear Pepper's anguished tones.

Safely tucked away in his lab, he spared a quick thought to those stuck above him working above him, who would probably have to deal with Police questioning as they canvassed the area. He spared a not so quick thought for one specific brunette.


	8. Discussions with Aunt May

Chapter Eight

Discussions with Aunt May

The week rolled by, and before Peter knew it the was the weekend. Which meant that the tiring week of avoiding Stark, and pretending that he wasn't was over. Although he knew that since Operation avoid Tony Stark like the plague was so effective, that meant that the date issue was still unresolved.

Still the weekend brought another boon, it meant that he was finally free to visit his Aunt May. Since he'd moved out after high school, he'd always been busy with work and being Spider-man, he hadn't always been able to see her as much as he'd wanted.

He knocked on the familiar glass door, and was greeted with his Aunt's friendly but worried face. May always worried about him, Peter knew that no matter how old he got May would still worry about him constantly.

The second that she let him in, gently scolding him for forgetting his key, she began asking him how he was. Was he eating well, how was he sleeping, was he rugging up because you know how badly the cold affects you.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle lightly every-time May unleashed her barrage of worry. Her worry was one of the main reasons why he was never able to tell her the truth about who he was. If this is how she acted when she thought that he was a normal if weak man, she would probably worry herself into an early grave over his crime fighting.

She ushered him into the living room, and got him to sit down and have some tea. Fussing over him the entire time, Peter loved his Aunt. For the first time in two weeks he felt as if he could breathe, he didn't have to stress over the date thing, or work or patrolling. He could simply be May Parker's nephew.

"How have you been Aunt May?' he asked through a mouthful of sandwich. Swallowing quickly as he saw her disproving look.

"You really shouldn't eat with your mouth full, you'll choke. Besides its rude" she finished, handing him a napkin.

Peter wiped his mouth as he listened to his Aunt's description of her week, she told him about how she'd recently met up with her high school friend.

To be honest he wasn't listening very intently he was just glad that she was alright. There had been a health scare last week, and there had been a period of time when it didn't look...

Well he tried not to think about it, May was just about the only family that he had.

Actually she was one of the few people he was close to full stop. He hadn't really dated after he and Gwen had broken up, he didn't want to be selfish and put other people's lives in jeopardy by dating them.

As for friends he hadn't had many in high school, and not any that he'd stayed in touch with. Oddly enough the only person that he had remained (or rather become) friends with was Flash Thompson.

That friendship came entirely out of left-field he thought, Aunt May tapped him on the shoulder and he realised that he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Do you have anything on your mind dear? You know what they say a problem shared is a problem halved".

Peter smiled self-deprecatingly, he did have something on his mind. But he could hardly talk to his Aunt about his crush on his boss.

"No Aunt May, I'm fine can I have another sandwich please?" he asked politely.

Later that evening as he was sitting at the desk of his less than penthouse quality apartment, he wondered how his life had gotten so complicated. He thought of Stark, and how even before that whole debacle his life hadn't been what anyone could call simple.

Living a double life had taken its toll and he wondered if he spent his entire lift avoiding people, so they don't get hurt and never letting anyone get close. Whether he was living a life at all, or just playing at it.

Would it really be such a bad idea to say yes? I mean Stark understands what its like to be a superhero, and he is intelligent and a science nerd, so we would have things to talk about.

Sighing picking up his pen, he decided that whatever decision he was going to make could wait 'till morning. Until then he had homework to complete, and papers to write.


	9. Avenger Duties

Chapter Nine

Tony still has Avenger duties, even if he has blue balls

Another week another alien invasion. Tony was tired of the same old-shtick, of course it wasn't always an alien invasion.

Sometimes it was Loki, or Doctor Doom or some other bargain bin super villain or garden variety crack-pot who decided that they should rule the Earth.

It wouldn't be so bad, if the invasions etc. weren't so mundane nowadays.

Although that did mean that the 'team' was fabulously well-oiled and efficient, which in turn meant that the Capsicle would stop lecturing Tony about how he was letting the side down.

Or at least that's what Tony thought, but no apparently its the principle of the thing.

"No matter how effective your techniques happen to be, its not acceptable to place yourself in so much danger" began the first of the Cap's lecture.

It wasn't given with any heat, but Tony wasn't paying attention anyway. Because he just so happened to spot a very familiar brunette standing on the outskirts of the rubble snapping shots. As Rogers talked, Tony watched trying very hard not to look like a creep-ass stalker.

Thankfully Peter didn't seem to notice the attention, the only time he stopped taking photos was when an attractive blonde walked up and bumped his elbow. Tony saw Peter turn around and smile, he talked animatedly with the woman and then walked away with her.

"Tony, Tony are you listening to me?" came Steve's somewhat concerned voice, Tony could tell that he was inches away from tapping on his face-visor in irritation.

"Yeah Cap, I'm listening" Tony lied, all the while thinking about why exactly Peter Parker had rejected him and how it was probably linked to that gorgeous blonde.

He didn't say anything, didn't let him feel anything at all. Tony just went back to the Avengers Tower, and hung out with his team mates. They sat in the amazingly comfortable living room, ate "yay we're still alive pizza" and watched bad television. Because that's how the continual saviours of the Earth celebrated.

Bruce Banner sat perched on the edge of the couch, he had commandeered an entire pizza and was now going to town on it. While he ate he and Tony discussed the Hadron collidor and the possible impact of the Higgs-Boson particle, if it was ever discovered.

Because Tony's heart may have just been broken, but he was still Tony- motherfucking (legitimately)-Stark and he was still a scientist, and that meant that he talked shop.

Natasha Romanoff was casually binding Clint's Barton's ribs, Clint was being very calm, reasonable and mature. Even though he was a smart-ass and loved to tease 'Tasha, he wasn't an idiot. No-one makes stupid jokes when the Black Widow is close to their squishy bits, (organs) and one definitely didn't make jokes when Natasha was close to already damaged squishy bits.

Thor had disappeared some time ago, when his WONDERFUL LADY JANE (as he had described it) came to see how he was. They had been gone for many hours, and to be honest none of them were brave enough to see what they were up to.

All and all it would have been a fairly companionable and comfortable evening if Tony wasn't painfully aware that he had screwed up again.

He had let himself have feelings, he had let himself grow attachments and he had gotten hurt. It would have been funny, hilarious even if it didn't hurt so damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't know if I made this clear and/or mentioned this but the SI Tower and the Avengers Tower are two separate towers. Thanks.


	10. Misunderstandings and Confusions part 1

Chapter Ten

Misunderstandings and confusions part 1

The weekend was over before Peter had completed half of the things he had on his painfully long to-do list. He'd managed to finish his physics homework, and somehow he'd scraped through the last hundred or so words of his chemistry paper.

He'd also been able to snap a couple shots of the Avengers lately, J. Jonah Jameson wasn't as pleased with those as there was no way he could pin anything bad on Spider-Man. But the Avengers sold papers, and Peter was slightly richer and more secure come rent-day now.

That isn't to say that his life was smooth-sailing, he was Peter Parker after all. But at least he had finally made the decision to say yes to Stark. He reasoned what was the worst that could happen? They would have a bad date, because they're so clearly incompatible and then they'd both move on.

Hopefully.

It was with a somewhat lighter heart that Peter went to work that day, as he sat at his surprisingly not cramped desk he thought of the easiest method to waylay Stark.

He didn't want to lay a trap (hypothetically speaking) for him near the bathroom, because one that looked creepy and two even though everybody poops. Peter doubted that Tony Stark pooped in a communal toilet.

He could go up to his office, but he was rarely ever there and besides Peter was kind, sorta afraid of his P.A turned C.E.O. Not for any particular reason, he just thought she was part ninja and considering how much Stark annoyed her he was sure that she would snap one day. And knowing his luck, the last straw would break her back just as he was talking to her.

That left hanging around near his laboratory downstairs but that would look suspicious and Peter really didn't need to look overt in anyway. The main method of keeping a secret identity was making sure that no-one looked at you, remaining under the radar so questions weren't asked. He couldn't risk anyone wondering anything about Peter Parker.

That meant he was left with the unenviable position of hoping that Stark would just walk by, in a lowly populated area where Peter could talk with him. There was a small part of him (ok a large part) that still believed that this was a joke. If it was then Peter would prefer to shame himself where no-one save Stark was around to witness it.

The day passed slowly, lunch rolled by and Peter left with the hoards of people eager for food. As he stood on the curb, he thought some more of the stupidity of the action he was soon going to take. There was a gap in traffic and without thinking he stepped forward.

Just as he stepped forward however he felt the tingle of his spider-sense, and was stepping back at the same time as feeling someone's hand pulling him roughly backwards. Followed soon after by the whoosh of a bus as it sped past him.

Peter turned to see who had pulled him back and was preposterously glad that it was the man he had been waiting for all day. He opened his mouth to say thanks and to say yes to the date when Stark cut him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, Peter tried to look properly scolded but couldn't help but smile when he saw that Stark hadn't released his hand.

"What are you grinning at?" Stark continued, his voice only getting louder. In the heavy traffic his voice didn't really carry but any louder and they would garner a crowd.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" Peter apologised, sad that he was unable to tell him that he was fine all along.

"I don't care if you weren't paying attention, even I know to look both ways when I'm crossing the street and I..." Stark trailed off as he realised that he was still tightly gripping Peter's hand. He released it with quick awkward grin.

"Look can I talk to you..." Peter began seriously, but Stark interrupted him again.

"Uh, yeah I have to talk to you too. That date thing, couple of weeks ago, um I wasn't...that was a joke, sorry". Peter tucked his hands in his pockets as he watched Stark stumble his way through his apology, he smiled politely and said.

"Uh yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about too, but now I guess I don't need to" he laughed self-consciously.

"Oh ok well glad that's sorted" was Stark's obviously relieved reply. Peter couldn't stand to be there anymore and deal with this mortifying scene.

"Sorry, but I gotta go lunch and all that" he said and started to cross the road. He just heard Stark's question as the lights turned red, "just out of interest what was your answer?"

Peter didn't bother to turn around, ignoring his boss and definitely ignoring the resounding yes in his head.


	11. Misunderstandings and Confusions part 2

Chapter Eleven

Misunderstandings and confusions part 2

Tony's ribs ached, that was normal and to be expected. When you get whacked across the chest by a doom bot (even in a billion dollar exoskeleton) you can anticipate a few bruises.

What wasn't normal was that he was actually doing something about his chest pain, not willingly mind you.

Tony had better things to do than worry about whether or not he was actually healthy. He had work on the new suit to do, he had a benefit next Tuesday or was it tonight? Benefits, balls and dinners were really not his forte. Well they were and they weren't, he was good once he was there, Tony could talk the pants off anyone. While drinking them under the table.

No it was the remembering that was so damn hard.

But nevertheless here he was leaving SI at lunch to go to the pharmacy to actually buy pain medication and other such-like medical stuff. It was only because Pepper threatened to get Bruce to reprogram J.A.R.V.I.S so that he was French. It wouldn't be that hard to fix him, but the few minutes where he was French would just be...

Well anyway, pharmacy. He thought ignoring his false reasoning for why he was getting medicated, and telling himself that it definitely wasn't because his friends asked him.

Because that was ludicrous, he didn't give into peer pressure (even when it was ultimately beneficial).

The street outside Stark International was always busy, but it was particularly full today. Through the crowds Tony spotted Peter Parker, he was traditionally dressed smart-casual for work. Tony was studiously not looking at his butt, and he definitely was not imagining him naked. Those thoughts did not at any time cross his mind, no he was thinking of the new suit and the kinks to work out.

He threaded his way through the people to the pavement, he was practically standing right next to the younger man, who was either ignoring him or was completely oblivious. Tony would have bet on oblivious, he recognised that look on his face. It was often on his own whenever he was thinking a lot about something-or-other.

Well hopefully he comes out of his reverie enough to cross the road he thought wryly. Seconds later however his sarcastic thought was proven wrong when the young idiot stepped right in front of a fucking bus. Tony managed to grab his hand and yank him back before he became road jam.

He yelled at the younger man, not entirely sure what he was saying but he was pleased that Peter at least looked sheepish.

Then he got serious and Tony knew what was coming next, the rejection sorry but I'm with someone else. But Tony always had been better at talking than anyone else, and it was better to reject than be rejected.

The situation got very awkward very fast, and as Peter walked away obviously relieved Tony told himself that it was for the better. There were always more brilliant, attractive, compassionate brunettes in the sea.

But still he would have liked to have heard his answer.


	12. Crime fighting 101, otherwise known as when your hearts just been broken go punch some bad guys in the face.

Chapter Twelve

Crime fighting 101, otherwise known as when your hearts just been broken go punch some bad guys in the face.

Peter was almost positive that every time his life went to shit, the crime rates plummeted. Why was he so sure of his correlation?

Because, whenever his life went to shit he found that he had a lot more time to fight crime. That was the only reason why, it wasn't cathartic at all punching people in the face. Or webbing them to stuff, no that was all part of the job.

He definitely wasn't kicking this guy in defence of a would-be victim and pretending that it was Tony mother-fucking Stark's face. Besides even if he was he sure as hell wasn't sitting on top of his favourite building, having a nice little chat with Bruce the gargoyle*.

And even if he was he was definitely talking, just discussing the weather and the stock exchange and so on. He was not talking about how much his life sucked.

Peter knew that he had to pull it together, people depended on him. New York depended on him, even though they pretended otherwise. He had no time to whine about his life, besides he had nothing to bitch about anyway. Nothing happened, it was all a big misunderstanding and he was a grown man he could get over this.

"Hey jackass what the hell do you think you're doing!"

A woman was yelling somewhere down on the street below him, followed by a (rather predictable) scream.

"Ah there's my adoring public now" Peter sighed to himself. Automatically starting the continuous stream of talking, that always accompanied him on lonely nights patrolling.

When he swung down to street level, he saw a middle-aged blonde woman struggling with a youth (that's pronounced youthe) over a startlingly garish handbag.

Judging by his profound ugliness and impracticality I'm guessing it's designer

"Hey there, I really don't think that's your style" he said, getting the thugs attention.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked, seemingly offended by his presence. "Oh I see what this is, you're working together aren't you" she accused the web-head.

For a split second Peter seriously considering packing up his shit and going home, he had enough stuff to deal with but...

God damn with great power must also come great responsibility. Sometimes I wish that Aunt May and Uncle Ben hadn't raised me so well.

Still he flung himself into the fray, and defeated the man with ease. Of course the woman was painfully, embarrassingly grateful. She demonstrated just how grateful she was by calling the cops, on Peter. It was only with extreme self-control that she didn't web the stupid woman to a lamppost. But he reasoned that his reputation was bad enough as it was.

Still the night is young, I may save someone who actually appreciates it...someday...

Peter held on to his desperate optimism as he swung his way around New York, stopping a robbery here, a mugging there and he literally helped an old woman across the street. He had to say he was laughably glad that she was actually thankful for that.

It was late and he was back sitting next to Bruce, eating one of New York's finest delicacies. A hot-dog whose composition of meats was unknown to god himself. From where he was sitting he could see The Avengers Tower.

They had gotten so much good press when they helped fight off that alien invasion, run by Loki.

And where was I when all that was going down, well I was stuck in Belgium on a damn student exchange so I wouldn't fail. And when I return New York has all these fantastic heroes, and everyone's asking where was Spider-man in all this? So Jameson assumes that of course I was in on it, and New York gets to hate on me some more. It was hardly as if I could explain or anything...

Suddenly he started laughing, uncontrollably and so hard it hurt and made him cry. He could feel the tears snail-trail their way down his cold face. Just as he was reaching up to pull his mask off to wipe his face he heard a voice right near his ear.

"What's so funny?"

Please tell me that isn't who I think it is...

Apparently God doesn't listen to internalised prayer tho'.

It was Iron Man, perfect. That was exactly what he needed.

"Nothing much, just having a Caufield moment" and since he didn't want to talk anymore he took a swan dive off the building. Hopefully leaving behind a very confused Tony mother-fucking Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I was recently informed by Stephen Fry (not personally unfortunately) on QI that technically if it doesn't funnel water, or is a water feature its a grotesque not a gargoyle. I'm not sure whether Bruce funnels water or not, but I thought I'd better have an asterisk for clarification. Also I read/heard somewhere that Spider-man's favourite gargoyle/grotesque is called Bruce, not sure if that's true or not, but I'm gonna run with it anyway. Thank you <3


	13. Muses

Chapter Thirteen

In which Tony Stark muses on Spider-man and still has feelings for Peter Parker.

Tony Stark stood on the edge of the building next to the gargoyle that the web-head was just sitting next to. He got the distinct impression that the spandexed hero had been talking to the statue. But he wasn't going to judge, in many ways his best friend was a AI.

As he stood there he couldn't help but be somewhat confused, at both his actions and Spider-man's reaction to his arrival. He had had dramatic responses to his presence before, a woman had once screamed and stripped. A driver had driven into a wall before, from pure shock. But no-one had ever leapt from a building before, just to avoid him.

It made him wonder what he'd done to Spidey, after all that business with Peter he was hoping just to hang out with someone. And Spider-man seemed like a safe-bet for a hassle free conversation, but he'd gone and leapt off a god-damn building.

The fact that it wasn't fatal or really dangerous at all meant nothing to him, it was the principle of the thing.

Something must really be bugging him, he mused and decided (probably unwisely) to get J.A.R.V.I.S to monitor police scanners of any mention of him.

"Are you sure you want me to do that sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked characteristically sarcastic.

"Sure I think its a great idea, nothing like a little casual stalking" he joked. With nothing left to do he decided to make his way back to Stark International and check out how his teams were coming along.

As he glided to his building, he mused some more on the strange behaviour of Spider-man. He didn't believe all that bullshit about him being a menace, or whatever but he was enigmatic. For one thing he was notably absent in the battle of New York, for all of J.J Jameson's (honestly who named that man) rantings Tony knew he wasn't involved in the invasion.

For one thing he knew he would have remembered that arse, hell that arse was rivalling Captain America's in awesomeness. But there had been quite a bit of discussion between The Avengers and The Fantastic Four about what to do about Spider-man. Whether he was a threat or not. Fury was inclined to believe that he was a possible threat and should be identified and brought into the fold.

Although that was not how he had phrased it, Steve had wondered why he chose such a traditionally unpopular animal as his symbol. All the while completely ignoring Natasha's moniker.

Tony hadn't given it much thought, his life was busy enough as it is without worrying about what was going on with every super-hero in the world.

He had put it under the big ol' hat of not my problem, but that was before Spidey came to his rescue.

He got the impression that there was much more to him that he had seen at first.

Eventually he arrived at Stark International, he had separated The Avengers Tower nee Stark Tower from the Stark International building after the battle of New York. Previously they had been the same. But it didn't seem fair or safe to have such a target-able building (filled with super-hero's) and his employees in the same place.

However he had the armour removal technology on the roof, making it one of the few locations in the city that he could remove his armour. It made it a helluva lot easier on his life, because he meant he didn't have to undress somewhere else and then bug Happy to give him a lift.

Tony had hoped that he had left the days of calling Happy at all hours of the night and day where over. For whatever reason, again it was the principle of the thing.

Strolling casually to the elevator he pressed the button for Research and Design and to his utter dismay saw Peter Parker standing inside.

Well to be exact he was crouching and he appeared to be asleep. Peter looked exhausted, now that Tony got a chance to gawk at him he realised that he almost always looked exhausted.

He was leaning up against the glass wall of the elevator, with a stack of papers clenched to his chest and a camera swinging from his neck.

Tony took a closer look and saw that this must be the camera that he took all his front page photos with. It wasn't even a particularly good camera, he resisted the urge to surreptitiously replace it with a better one. But he knew that that would just be a slap in the face to Peter.

He had already rejected him once he didn't really feel like being rejected again, in any capacity. Still he must be talented to be able to take such a high quality of photographs with such a low quality of camera. For a split second he forgot to stop himself from thinking of what other things the young man was talented at, and felt immediately uncomfortable.

It really was a bad idea asking Peter out in the first place, he hadn't factored in how awkward it would be for both of them when this sort of thing would inevitably happen.

Mentally he just added it to his list of things to regret and stepped out at R&D when the elevator stopped. There was a large part of him that really just wanted to touch Peter, even though he knew that that would be a creepy-ass thing to do.

He was already semi-stalking one man, he had already met his quota for one lifetime.

But still he couldn't help himself from gently stroking his hair just before leaving. Trying to feel guilty, but mostly treasuring the memory and feel of Peter's soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really hope that Tony didn't come off as a creeper in his chapter, I was just trying to show that he was still interested in Peter but is distracting himself by semi-stalking Spider-man. Little does he know they are one and the same, stay tuned true believers. :D


	14. In which shit gets real*

Chapter Fourteen

In which shit gets real*

Shortly after Peter's swan dive

Peter enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that web-slinging always brought, he'd been at this for many years... But hell the first few seconds of just falling before letting a web-line loose was amazing.

Sometimes he wished that he could give up being Peter Parker and just be Spider-man all the time. Sometimes he thought what did he really have in his "normal" life. He wasn't going so great at school, (due to all the absences), his job (the job that he used to love) was ruined by Tony-motherfucking-Stark, he had no money, no girlfriend, no Tony...

But it was impractical to be Spider-man all the time anyway, he had to get money and saving people as New York's most hated vigilante didn't pay well.

In that it didn't.

Besides like his uncle always said with great power must also come great responsibility, and that ran both ways. He had a responsibility to Aunt May, she relied on him as he relied on her. Besides she would worry herself into the grave if he ever disappeared, and he couldn't have the deaths of both the people who raised him on his conscience.

It was bad enough that he failed Uncle Ben, he couldn't let himself fail her as well.

All of this raced through his mind as he released the next bundle of webbing, connecting firmly to the top of a nearby building.

He swung neatly along, on his way home.

As he swung he tried not to think about what had happened next to Bruce. How and why he had jumped away from Tony-motherfucking-Stark.

Yeah I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone that guy but what was with that Caufield comment. As if he'd get it, only one other person would get that and...

Peter forcefully stopped that particular train of thought, it wasn't helpful. The next swing was more jilted as he suddenly remembered that he'd left his camera and study noted back at the office.

He needed those for school tomorrow, if he wanted to get any studying done and therefore not fail he had to make a quick detour...

Damn, knowing his luck Tony-motherfucking-Stark would probably be there with a team of scantily clad super models. Just to rub in the fact that asking nerdy old Peter Parker was just a joke.

Stark International was just in front of him and with one final up-swing he settled on the roof-edge of his work place. Sitting there for a few seconds, he quietly prayed that for once the Parker luck would be looking the other way.

But when was it ever, it was paying close attention when he let that robber go, when Captain Stacey died, when Gwen left him for Harry.

Except this time it wasn't Parker luck that screwed up his life (or at least made it awkward) it was good old Peter Parker stupidity. Gwen being interested in him was the exception in the rest of his non-existent dating life. Why would he expect Tony-motherfucking-Stark to actually like him...

Fingers stuck to brick, steel and glass as Peter climbed down to the alley next to Stark International. Changing quickly he was let into the building by the night guard, saying he'd left behind some of his belongings.

Fetching them took only a few moments, but when he got back into the elevator the exhaustion over the past few days hit him.

He'd had new super powered crims crawling out of the woodwork, such as Molten Man and The Spot. As well as Doctor Octopus, The Rhino and Kraven.

Peter was bushed, and right now the floor was looking mighty comfortable. It would be silly to lie down and have a quick nap, so he compromised and crouched up against the wall. He wasn't sleeping he was just resting his eyes for a little while.

After what seemed like a few seconds, he felt something-or-other touch his head gently.

Peter's spider-sense didn't flare so he knew it wasn't a threat, but he was interested in knowing who thought it was a good idea to casually grope his head...while he was sleeping.

That was creepy right? He thought, opening his eyes blearily he saw Tony-motherfucking-Stark walking towards the doors for the R&D Department.

On a whim he decided that it was time that shit got real, and he had better confront his bosses, bosses, bosses, boss.

Shaky, tired legs propelled him slowly to the doorway to R&D, he stood just on the outside of the door frame. Working up the courage to give Tony-motherfucking-Stark a piece of his mind, but then he stopped himself.

If he took the time to yell at every person that ever screwed him over, he wouldn't have the time to do anything else. His entire life wasn't screwed over by Stark, sure it didn't make it any easier but it wasn't his fault.

Whatever reasons he asked Peter out where his problems not Peter's and he had to stop feeling sorry for himself.

His life had always been difficult, but as Aunt May had said "we've been through the fire before but although we may have been singed, we've never been burned".

Peter had to take responsibility for his own life and stop blaming his problems on others.

Slowly he turned around and made his way to the elevator.

Besides he had to go home and study, he had a test tomorrow.

AN: Because although he likes Tony Stark his entire life does not revolve around him, and just because he's somewhat "weaker" and more "feminine" than Stark doesn't mean he has to be a whiny, needy bitch. "nuff said.

*it gets real in self-confidence and the realisation that ever though you can love someone they don't determine your entire world and personality.


	15. In which Fury does shit

The sun poured through the floor to ceiling windows, blinding Tony through his eyelids. Slowly he dragged his tired eyes open, he glanced at the clock that declared in glaring blue numbers that it was 1:00 pm.

Tony groaned in annoyance as he realised he'd slept in his office, he'd only intending to do a few minutes of work and then next thing he remembered...

Well he'd woken up in stranger places, for less professional reasons.

Pepper could hardly judge him for actually working, could she?

I'll find out soon enough anyway 

Pepper stormed into his office, her black heels clicking against the polished marble floor. Tony could usually tell Pepper's moods based on the staccato of her heels. Today they said, I'm happy you're working and not drinking but I wish you'd fallen asleep somewhere else...like a bed.

It had taken many years to understand her heel-language, but it often gave him a helpful heads up. Normally just before she went nuclear and exploded in his face.

"Hello Ms Potts" he began, hoping that he didn't have hideous morning breath.

"Tony, we have a problem"

He had no time to react, or even ready himself for whatever was coming and she stepped aside and revealed the "problem".

Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D stood there in all his bald, eye-patched well uh...Fury. He looked particularly annoyed today, and Tony starting talking as he quickly tried to remember what he'd said or done.

What he was saying was immaterial he had long since acquired the ability to talk and think about two (or more things) at the same time. He'd gotten to the stage where he wasn't even sure what he was saying until he said it.

Basically he was the king of multitasking.

Whatever he had done, it must be pretty bad considering that Fury was here instead of sending some lackey. Except Tony hadn't taken too kindly to the other lackeys since the Agent Agent Coulson, only he was allowed to super-nanny him. Of course that wasn't how he had phrased it, he couldn't have Fury knowing that he cared.

It was the principle of the thing, if you allowed people to get close and you couldn't help that. Then the best thing you can do, is not letting them know you care. Because that way, there's less of a chance that people will get hurt.

"Stark, stop shooting your stupid mouth off for a second and listen to me", Fury snapped

Tony shut up and realised that while he was nattering away, Pepper had secretly sneaked out.

He wished he could do the same.

"Don't worry, for once you didn't fuck up I want to talk to you about something, or rather someone else". Fury moved forward and put a picture on the desk in front of the multi-billionaire.

Tony leaned forward in his chair and stared at the picture in front of him, it looked like Spider-man in a new black suit. But he really hoped it wasn't.

The man in the picture was attacking a group of tourists on Coney Island.

"Where there any...?"

"Casualties? No he seemed to just be playing with them, but it seems that Spider-man's gone rogue and we have to take him down".

"Why are you telling me this? Doesn't the Capsicle assemble us?"

"I'm telling you this because this was almost the front page of the Daily Bugle, check out the by-line".

Picture taken by Peter Parker.

"Ah"

"Parker works for you, if anyone has a chance of finding Spider-man its his photographer. Get him up here, if we're lucky we can bag the bug before ever needing to assemble everyone"

Tony swallowed hard, and called Pepper to summon Peter. Because the gods of inconvenience an awkward crushes had decided that his life wasn't complicated enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh look plot line yay, this story arc was somewhat inspired by the Spider-tracer murder Amazing Spider-man story arc of the mid 00's. Read it its good.


	16. The Daily Bugle and life's other little pleasures

Several hours before Fury's revelations

Peter trudged into the main bullpen of the Daily Bugle, nest of J. Jonah Jameson (one of the many banes of his existence).

He had gotten an angry phone call in the wee hours, an irate "Jolly" Jonah screeching at him to get down there right away.

Peter may have implied that he would rather set fire to his own testicles and devour them with tomato sauce then crawl from his apartment and talk to him.

And then he may have hung up.

That was several hours ago, now it was 7:00 am, which was still way too early but since he had class at ten. If he wanted to get any work done

So all and all, he wasn't particularly looking forward to whatever crap-load of bullshit was sure to spew forth from Jonah's cigar filled mouth.

Betty Brant, (Jonah's secretary) smiled at him as he walked towards Jonah's office. He had no time to decide whether or not that was a friendly "all is well" smile or, "god-speed young young good luck".

He really hoped it was the former, because he wasn't sure if he had the self-control not to defenestrate Jonah. For a few seconds before he entered the "pit of doom" (as it was named in his mind) he imagined feeding Jonah to a whale.

Unfortunately the smile that graced his lips did not go down well with his boss.

"What the hell do you have to smile about, its nine I called you at 4 where the hell have you been?" Jonah screamed at Peter. "I don't pay you to sleep you should be out there taking pictures of Spider-man".

Peter just stood there, he wasn't listening to Jonah he was trying to remember the periodic table of elements. Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon...

Before he could progress any farther Jonah's piercing tone broke through his reverie.

"Are you listening to me Parker?"

He nodded not really listening to what his boss what yammering on about.

"Yeah"

"Then what are you still doing here? I told you to cover the anniversary celebrations on Coney Island" and with that Jonah shooed Peter from his office.

Spraying him with cigar ash, as Peter wormed his way past Robertson who was entering Jonah's office.

Peter stood just outside, he honestly couldn't be bothered going back inside and asking Jonah what exactly he wanted from Coney Island. So he did the next best thing, he asked Betty. Who could possibly know more than the woman that organised 'Jolly' Jonah's entire schedule?

"Heeeeeey Betty..." he began as he sauntered over to her desk.

Before he could say anything else he was cut off by her handing him a small stack of papers,

he wants you to document the anniversary celebrations at Coney Island"

"How many years have they been going for anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care all you have to do is take some pictures of the happy tourists etc." As Betty was preoccupied Peter made himself scarce jogging out the door.

As he had a class in a couple of hours and he was keen to be somewhat on time (or at least only five minutes late), he web-swinged to Coney Island to save time.

When he got there the party was just setting up, he planned to take some photos now, e-mail them to Betty to give to his boss and then go to class.

That lot could be published in the afternoon edition (since the popularity -or infamy- of Spider-man the Daily Bugle had gained enough popularity that it could publish three issues a day morning, afternoon and late).

Any other photos that he picked up could be published in the evening edition. If he was lucky he could make 3 or 4 hundred today which would really help with textbooks and money for web-fluid.

There was a special exhibit for the longest running attraction at Coney Island, so Peter strolled over there and shot a few pictures of the antique incubators.

He took a few photos of some extremely cliched Asian tourists (who were clearly having the times of their lives), before photographing the Ferris wheel all decked out in decorations.

All and all he planned to enjoy himself before he had to return to the real world.


	17. Shit got real and it keeps getting realer

Shit got real and it keeps getting realer

"Pepper?" Tony buzzed his P.A best friend (lets all be honest here, who else would be his best friend, apart from well... Rhodey) turned C.E.O.

"Yeah Tony I'll get him up here"

Clearly Pepper was a genius who knew everything that was going on all the time or...she was eavesdropping... Probably both.

Tony gestured to Fury to sit down, on his nice comfy very expensive chairs. Fury declined because apparently if you're the head of a semi-secret peace keeping organisation sitting down is for pussies.

It was probably so he could always be in a state of super annoying tense alertness. In case aliens suddenly attacked or the building exploded or something.

I wonder if he sleeps standing upright like a horse?*

Tony's imaginings of Fury eating hay where interrupted by sharp knocking on his mahogany door, Pepper strolls in seconds later telling him that Peter had rescheduled his times today as he had class changes.

Fury sighed and looked at Tony as if he should have memorised the schedules of all of his employees and should be aware of where all of them were at all times. (Like he probably was).

Until recently he had memorised Peter's schedule, (just for convenience purposes) but he hadn't kept up to-date as any hope of dating was now well...gone. Also he thought it would cross the line from convenience checking to actual stalking.

And Tony had enough close calls with sexual harassment cases as it was. Apparently Peter should just be finishing up his Biro-chemistry lecture about now...

"Pepper can you call him and ask him to come in, please stress that he's not in any trouble" Tony asked as Pepper hurried out to find Peter's mobile number.

And so began one of the world's most awkward awkward silences, Tony had to resist the urge to make so many ill-planned eye-patch jokes it was ridiculous.

Just as he was about to make a very cliched pirate joke, or perhaps one about Fury secretly growing mushrooms in his eye-hole. Pepper walked into the room with a tired looking Peter in tow.

Tony's first thought was shit he looks tired, does this guy know what sleep is? This thought was closely followed by, oh shit this just got so much more awkward.

Tony gestured for Peter to sit down. He did so and out down a bag that seemed to weigh a disproportionate amount in relation to the size of the bag.

"Any particular reason you called me in, or is it just because I'm so damn fabulous?" Peter quipped as he looked nervously between Tony and Fury.

Peter didn't seem to notice that he was tapping erratically on the arm of the chair, poor guy can't stand to be in the same room as me.

Tony expected to feel bitter and angry about that but mostly he just felt sorry for him. He didn't know what was going on in this guys life but clearly he didn't need the unwanted advances of his boss**.

As Fury asked him about his whereabouts and the photos of the black costumed Spider-man, Tony glanced at Peter's bag.

It had fallen open and Tony could see his textbooks.

Bio-chemistry, Physics, Advanced Mathematics, Oceanography and Spanish (?) That last one left Tony a bit confused, but all and all he seemed entirely his kind of man.

It really was tremendously unfair.

Cest la fucking vie

"How where you there anyway?" Fury asked, trying his damnedest not to be confrontational and mostly failing. Peter didn't seem to be phased at all though, once he'd realised that he wasn't getting fired he was quite at ease.

It was as if he knew he wasn't in any danger.

"I was sent by my boss- not Mr. Stikle*** obviously- but Jameson to cover the anniversary celebrations at Coney Island the Spider-man look-alike just happened to be there".

That stopped Tony in his tracks and Fury as well, what did he mean Spider-man look-alike.

"Look-alike? I thought this was Spider-man?" Fury asked, he continued his questioning as he latched onto this new piece of information.

"I mean...I've taken a lot of photos of the web-head and this guy isn't him" Peter answered, looking nervous again.

What does he have to fear?

"How do you know that?"

"He's too uh...beefy" Peter answered "besides I got some photos where he's fighting Spider-man"

That got Tony and Fury's attention. "What? Jameson never mentioned that".

"That's because my camera got damaged on the way back to the Bugle and those pictures where corrupted"

There was a long and pregnant pause as both men considered Peter's words. He didn't look as if he was lying, besides he had no reason to do so. But still, Tony could tell that something was off about his story.

"Can I see your camera?" Fury asked, holding out his hand.

Peter became even more agitated as he handed Fury his battered camera, Tony knew he was low-tech but this was, wow...

Fury looked at Peter's camera with a look of stunned disbelief, he was hiding it well but Tony could tell when Fury was impressed.

As the director of S.H.I.E.L.D looked Peter's camera over, Tony and the younger man sat in silence. He smiled self-consciously at him and Tony swore that a small part of his heart melted. Probably his left ventricle.

After a while Fury passed Peter's camera back.

"You know I'm actually kind of glad that Spider-man wasn't the guy in black but that still leaves a guy just as powerful running around, do you know anymore about it?" Fury asked, on the off chance.

"No sorry, that's about it"

He rose from his chair and made for the door, "sorry I couldn't help some more" he apologised again.

Just as Tony was getting up to let him up, there was a loud crash behind him.

The man from Coney Island, the black clad Spider-man look-alike had burst in.

The first thing that Tony noticed (apart from the fact that they were pretty damned screwed) was the guy looked furious.

In fact he looked viciously at Peter.

"Hello Pete, we were just looking for you" the man drawled, he had a strange inflection, like his mouth was full of metal scourers.

Fury turned to look at the young photographer/IT expert who was looking just as intently at the man.

"Oh great! Are you the kissogram cause its my birthday soon ?" he wisecracked, as he moved squarely behind his chair.

"What the hell's going on here?" Fury demanded, his hand moved to his side, and he pulled his gun out in one fluid movement.

"No need for that, we're not here for you. We're here for him" The man responded pointing at Peter and pulling Fury's gun away from him absorbing it into his mouth stomach.

Eeeeww

Tony had been uncharacteristically quiet during this give-and-take as he was surreptitiously searching for the bracelet that would summon his suit.

"What do you want Peter for?" Tony asked, as he searched through his pockets. Unsuccessfully.

"We just want him to pay, for ruining us"

"I didn't ruin you Eddie, you did this to yourself" Peter countered.

"The name's Venom not Eddie, Eddie Brock is dead. And you killed him" 

"Its hardly my problem that you're a few fries short of a happy meal Eddie" Peter dragged out Eddie's name, purposefully taunting him.

This was a side to Peter that Tony had never seen before, he was confident and a complete smart arse. He liked it.

"Don't call us that, our name is VENOM".

"Do you always talk in caps or is this a special occasion?" Tony asked sarcastically, trying to

draw attention away from his crush.

"You will not insult us!" Venom screeched as he leapt to attack Tony.

Peter was unceremoniously dragged from his trash talk with Venom, when he saw that Tony was being attacked.

With a speed that belied his thin form he lunged at Venom and slammed him through the remnants of Tony's window.

They both fell from the building.

"Peter!" Tony yelled as he ran to the edge, when he looked down he saw Peter.

He was clinging to the outside of Stark International. Venom was nowhere in sight.

He looked up at Tony and grimaced, "well I guess I can wave goodbye to my secret identity".

*lets be honest, he probably does...

**bosses, bosses, bosses, boss

*** Peter's supervisor in the nerd pool


	18. Venom, 'nuff said

several hours before at Coney Island

It felt as if he hadn't been to Coney Island in years, in actuality it was probably only a few months.

Spending around 60% of your time as a spandex-clad superhero did not leave much time for anything else. He was struggling along with work as school as it was. Catching a lecture or class here and there,constantly working and re-working his schedule at Stark International.

It was lucky that he was only free-lance at the Bugle (and got paid by the photo), otherwise the jolly one would have (permanently) fired him years back.

Peter walked in amongst the thick crowd, there was a stall where a man was giving out free cotton candy as an anniversary celebration. And thus Peter ate approximately his own weight in cotton candy, its a good thing that I have such a fast metabolism otherwise I'd soon become the Amazing Spider-blob.

Look there up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No its the Amazing Spider-blob, look at him eat out entire McDonald's in a single mouthful. He can stop a sedentary pasta dish in one go. Oh and look now he's being crushed under the weight of his own fat ass, oh well his internal organs are destroyed, everybody just pack up your shit and go home.

Good fun, good cholesterol and fat filled fun.

However despite his usual derisive internal commentary Peter was actually enjoying himself. He realised that he hadn't had a single occasion where he was supposed to shoot photos for the Bugle that didn't end in destruction and mayhem.

Just as he mused over the cacophony of excitement that was his life, he heard screams in the background.

Great why the hell did I think that? Every thing's going so well, is like "nothing can go wrong now" or "it can't possibly get any worse". Its just asking the universe to shit on you.

He spotted quiet place that he could quickly change and swing into action as the Amazing Spider-man. But before he could make his way there he was knocked back by a sea of bodies. Attempting to flee whatever was attacking them, for a few seconds he was hoping that it was a simple back snatch, or a mugging. But as he was dragged along with the crowd he saw none other than Venom swing past him.

Laughing manically.

FML

There was no way that Peter could make it back to where he was before, there were too many people. The crowd were this close to stampeding as it was, if he attempted to go against the flow people would probably get hurt.

Too late

As he desperately searched around for somewhere new he saw a small child who hadn't noticed what was going on.

She was innocently playing with her toys just by the popcorn stand, completely unaware of her impending danger. Venom had knocked over the strength test game, and it was going to topple and crush her any second.

Running as fast as he could Peter sprinted over to the kid and pulled her out of harms way just in time. Her mother hurried over minutes after, thanking Peter profusely for saving her daughter. The majority of the crowd had spilled out of the main area, when Peter turned around he was faced with a very angry Venom.

"Parker! We want a few words with you!".


	19. Chapter 19

Explanations

present time

Tony stepped back from the edge as Peter crawled up, he didn't say a word the shock of the revelation had stolen all his words.

Peter Parker was Spider-man. His Peter Parker (well not his Peter Parker but still). That was wow...how do you even deal with that level of bullshit.

It would explain a few things like how Peter was always able to get photos of the web-head when no-one else could. The way he was always tired, and weirdly bruised.

And why he'd rejected him, he probably had a super-hero girlfriend, maybe that blonde he was so clearly close to was a super-hero as well.

That also explains why Spider-man leapt from that building last time I tried to chat.

Shaking away his sudden insecurity, he helped Peter through the remnants of his window. When he looked down through it he saw webbing holding the glass in a kind of sling across the building.

While Peter was tackling Venom through the window he'd webbed the glass like that so no-one would get hurt on the ground below.

Tony tried really hard not to love Peter even more. And failed.

Peter saw where he was looking, "ah you'll need to get somehow to get that or let me get it later the webbing only lasts about an hour".

He said that offhandedly as he steadied himself, against Tony. Who really couldn't tell if he was blessed or cursed just then.

"So how long have you been Spider-man then?" Fury asked.

Peter looked up from removing weird metal bracelets from his wrists, "uh since I was fifteen"*

"You started this when you were 15?" Tony was incredulous, he looked at the younger man and was simultaneously impressed and angry.

He couldn't help it, he was mad that he had put himself in so much danger from such a young age.

"Why?" he asked, before Peter had an opportunity to explain.

Peter looked between him and Fury, his eyes finally resting on Tony. "Because it was my responsibility".

Tony really wanted to ask more questions, but he was interrupted by Fury before his barrage of questions could begin.

"I think that's a series of questioning for another day" Fury interjected, "the only question I want an answer to is this; who is that guy and who is he to you?"

Peter sat down, and moved his feet so he was sitting cross legged in the chair, "before I answer any of your questions I want both of you to promise that you won't tell anyone who I really am".

His words came out in a long rushed string, and he was terrified. Actually, legitimately terrified.

"Ok fine" Fury answered, soon followed by Tony's agreement.

Peter sighed in relief and began to tell his story.

"A few years back a NASA spaceship came back -you remember the one flown by Jameson's son John?- and something hijacked its way on the ship. There was a big hoohah at the time, people thought it was a new life form from an alien planet. Scientists from all over the world were gonna study it and everyone was very excited.

I was no exception, I wanted to see it as bad as anyone else. Luckily I was working under Dr. Miles Warren at the time and he was the expert that was going to research it. As his lab assistant I was allowed to go with him and study it as well.

The alien was transported here to the lab at ESU, and we began in earnest.

It was one of the most exciting times of my life, and then like always everything went to shit.

-Peter fidgeted around in his chair before re-starting, clearly this story was painful to tell-

One day late in the evening Warren and I were examining the alien's reactions to cold when there was a fire in the next building. People were trapped and I had to go and help, so as always I made my excuses and left. Warren said he'd clean up and make sure that the alien was properly housed again.

Except he lied, all the time I was helping to study it he was planning to steal it and sell it off. I don't know who to, but he was just waiting for me to leave so he could take part of it. But the alien wasn't stupid, somehow it knew what Warren was gonna do and it escaped.

And it ran to the one person and place that it felt safe. Me.

When it found me I quickly learned that it wasn't just an alien, it was a symbiote it attached itself to me and augmented my powers. Made me stronger, faster and protected me from bullets, knives anything. And on top of all that this thing, this symbiote loved me. It saw me as the only good thing that had ever happened to it and it wanted to make me happy. 

Sounds good right? Except every thing's gotta eat and the symbiote didn't eat food, and it didn't photosynthesise, it fed off negative emotions. It was making me its interpretation of happy.

The angrier, more selfish and bitter I was, the happier and healthier it was.

It was ruining my life making me horrible and cruel and making me ostracise everyone I'd ever loved. I had to get rid of it and I did.

Except it didn't understand, it was angry and now it hates me. But it couldn't get back at me without a host so it found someone who hated Peter Parker as much as it did. Eddie Brock.

They bonded -probably permanently- and they call themselves Venom. He was supposed to be gone, I thought I'd defeated him last year but now he's back".

There was another long pause.

"Shit your life is fucked up" Fury commented as he pulled out his mobile.

"I need to get some agents on this problem"

Before he had any time to call anyone Peter grabbed the phone from his hands.

"You can't"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because that's not the way this works, even though Brock hates me he doesn't hurt "innocents" as he calls them. Unless you personally involve yourself in our fight you don't get hurt".

"Really? So you just want me to leave that Venom guy free to run around?"

"Yes, he's not interested in money, he doesn't care about power and he doesn't hurt people who aren't actively involved. That stunt at Coney Island today? That was just to get my attention, no-one was killed or even seriously injured. All he, they whatever care about is making me suffer. Please don't get involved". Peter pleaded with Fury, when Fury slowly nodded he started to give him back his phone.

Peter held it just above Fury's open palm, "promise me you won't get involved?" he asked.

Fury nodded slowly again, and was rewarded with his phone.

"Thank you"

"What really?" Tony exclaimed.

Peter turned to him and opened his mouth presumably to ask him the same thing.

"No I get to talk now, this makes no sense. You're insane both of you. What so you're just gonna believe this thing, this Venom it promises and I believe it?"

Tony stalked over to Peter and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking his slightly.

"Let me help you".

"No, this problem is my fault and my responsibility".

"How is it your fault? How do you really know that this Venom guy won't kill you"

"I don't and to be honest I don't really care, as long as I fight him alone my family and friends stay safe".

'I don't understand why you trust Brock anyway"

"I don't, I trust the symbiote. There are five ways this ends- Peter held up his hand counting down a finger for every possibility- one it kills me, two I kill it, three I defeat it but no-one dies, four you get involved and the deal is off and it kills everyone I love and five the symbiote gets what its always wanted".

"And what's that?"

"Me"

*yes even though this is mostly based off the new Andrew Garfield Spider-man film. I always thought it was really impressive how young Peter started fighting his "rogues gallery" and fighting crime so I've moved the time schedule somewhat everything else is the same except Peter and Gwen started dating when they were 15 not 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Its really lame and immature of me, but I always thought that the symbiote was rather hard done by. I mean it was only trying to help, and sure it was going about it the wrong way and affecting Peter negatively but it was trying and it did love Peter. I think it always has and any other hosts its had, Brock, Cassidy, that scorpion guy whose name eludes me were just rebound guys.
> 
> I mean I can understand from a literary sense why they made the symbiote into Venom and why Peter chose to part with it (cause all the suspense of how will Peter defeat the new guy/stay alive is kinda negated if he's invincible and if he is invincible then you just have another Superman which completely negates the awesomeness of Spider-man. Plus its cool to then progress the character, and have an enemy that is technically more powerful then Spider-man and can't be detected by Spider-sense) But still I feel sorry for it, and that's a fucking long AN sorry :p


	20. The fight continues

Parker luck, if you looked it up in the dictionary this is what it would read

Parker Luck:

Parker luck is a form of luck most commonly experienced by Parkers, especially Peter Parker. Wherein nothing ever goes right and if there is ever a toss-up between something going well and the sufferer getting pushed around choose the second.

Symptoms of Parker Luck may include:

Bad or doomed relationships, inappropriate smack downs with super villains, lack of money, and general unpopularity.

Pray that you don't have it. It sucks! It royally sucks.

See Also Obsbourne Curse

"Two secs my man, you're all dolled up to the nines. While I'm still stuck in my civvies, its like I'm naked"

"Oh we don't mind, as long as you're dead who cares what you're wearing" 

"I'm not your whore!"

They bantered as Peter ran to the safety of the Ferris wheel, he scuttled underneath shucked off his civvies and pulled his mask on.

All within 35 seconds, because yes boys and girls I practice the quick change.

Spider-man crawled around the rim of the Ferris wheel, quickly webbing his camera to one of the spokes. At least that way I can get some decent pictures of my misery.

He crawled to the top of the wheel, looking for where Venom had disappeared off to. So that he was completely unprepared when Brock's symbiote enhanced fist hit him squarely in the back of the head.

The force threw him half-way across the Island, smacking him right into a carnival game. Since he had nothing else at hand Spider-man began throwing the awards at Venom.

"Stuffed toys that's what you've been reduced to Spider-man?' Venom called as he got a stuffed unicorn to the face, followed by a stuffed cat.

"How dare you mock the mighty power of my weapons, attack Buttercup attack!" he yelled as he pegged a stuffed cow at Venom's face.

Who ate it in one clean swallow.

"You monster! Buttercup you will be avenged!"

Several back flips later and Spider-man was by the waters edge, "I don't suppose there's anyway that I could convince you to just go home -to where ever home is -and set up a yoghurt store?"

"No chance we're not stopping until you're dead!" 

"Good to know, but you see I'm kinda busy right now so bye" and with that Spider-man jumped into the water. He spared one moment to appreciate the fact that it was summer not winter and then swam as fast as he could.

He had recently discovered that along with sound, and certain chemicals Venom disliked water.*

Peter knew that Venom wouldn't follow, but he also knew that he didn't have to.

Venom knew his secret identity, so he could attack any time he pleased.

Basically Peter wasn't safe until he was out of the picture.

*I have no idea if this is actually canon, but I like it so it is in my universe.


	21. Explanations Two

"What do you mean by that? I thought that you said that the symbiote hated you".

"Well yeah it does, but it hates me the same way you hate alcohol"

Tony looked at his desk where he knew in his third desk drawer was a bottle of very good cognac. A constant reminder of who he used to be not who he was now.

He wasn't surprised that Peter knew he was a recovering alcoholic, he was Tony-motherfucking-Stark it had been all over the news for days when he "came out' (so to speak).

"The symbiote is addicted to you?" Fury interjected.

"Yeah, if I said today that I'd bond with it it'd take me back in a second"

"And then what?"

"And then...once its bonded it never really comes off. I mean you can take it off but the choice is gone, it can re-bond whenever it wants not when you want"

"No I mean how do you stop it then"

"I don't, I just let it die. There's a complex series of chemicals that are deadly to the symbiote but harmless to humans, I've been eating them for a while and if it ever bonds with me it'll die".

"Why didn't you just feed Brock those chemicals then?"

"Because the host will die too"

Tony was livid, actually fundamentally, literally livid. That was his final plan?, let it bond with him and just let both of you die, that wasn't a plan that was insanity.

Fury however didn't agree, "so if this Venom starts hurting your loved ones or innocents then..."

"I bond and we die"

"How did you even find this out?"

"Chance. Eddie happened to eat food with those chemicals in it and I happened to be there and yeah. And before you say anything Mr Stark I am still as science student, I surreptitiously fed him some other food with the same chemicals-small doses of course- and he had the same reaction. He got really sick and almost died, any more and he would have".

"Well I hate to say it but I think you have this under control, or as much control as anyone can have when shit gets this fucked up" Fury said and with that he left.

Peter watched him leave, and when the door was securely closed behind him "was that a compliment?"

Tony didn't reply, instead he just stared at Peter.

"Have you told your family of your genius plan?"

Peter looked pained, "I only have my Aunt May and she doesn't even know I'm Spider-man. Oh wait I forgot I also technically have a brother, well two but I think one's in Canada and the others in China".

"What no girlfriend?"

"Nope, just me"

Tony's heart skipped a beat, no girlfriend, but I thought?

"What about friends?"

"Only Gwen knows, and its not just that anyone I know would be in danger if you or anyone intervened"

"I wasn't suggesting that..."

"But you were thinking it" Peter leaned forward and did this strange dance with his fingers, poking at the air in front of Tony.

God-damn everything this man does is adorable, he is painfully molestable.

"What are you a mind reader then?"

"Unfortunately it didn't come in the starter training set when I got my super-duper powers. But I'm hoping that if I save up all my lunch money, I'll be able to buy it soon"

He didn't joke with any malice, if Tony had made that joke then Steve would be aghast -at least in their early friendship- but Peter was so damn good natured.

"Wait you said if anyone involved directly then you're deal is off"

"Yeah?"

"What if I just- and the other Avengers-just provide you with tools and advice does that still count?"

"I think as long as Captain America doesn't punch him in the face we're golden, but I gotta ask one thing; why are you so keen to help me?"

Tony didn't answer for a long time, he was so focused on how hopeful Peter's voice sounded.

"I wasn't joking"

Peter didn't reply.

He just leaned forward and kissed him.


	22. Oh baby

Holy crap I just kissed Tony-motherfucking-Stark, I just kissed Iron Man. 

Tony-oh my god yes-Stark broke off the kiss and looked him square in the eye.

"But I thought you weren't interested, I saw you with your girlfriend at the thing where I was Iron Man".

Peter had to think very hard about what the hell Tony was talking about, "wait you mean last time with the? No that was my ex-girlfriend Gwen Stacey, she's getting married next month and I'm her man of honour"

"Man of honour?"

"I'm her best friend, and what's wrong with that?"

"There are many things wrong with the world Peter Parker, you being man of honour is not one of them its just confusing is all. What is wrong with the world is that we're standing really fucking close together, and we're not making out"

Peter smiled slowly, and leaned forward.

Tony kissed him again, and Peter swore it was totally worth all of the emotional and self-doubt he'd felt over the last couple of weeks.

For one thing he tasted like coconuts. Tony turned them around and pushed them up against his desk. Peter sat on the edge as Tony slowly kissed his neck, he paused to pull off his shirt and revealed a horde of bruises. He broke off sucking a mark into his neck.

"Spider-man gig?"

Peter smiled at him, "yeah dude called Kraven the hunter came back into town last week. He'd got this thing about hunting the best prey and apparently I qualify"

"The fuck?"

Peter shrugged and took Tony's face in his hands, kissing him gently.

Tony on the other hand wasn't interested in Peter's face, he broke away with a small whine of disapproval and continued kissing down Peter's chest.

Just as he was about to get somewhere interesting Peter shoved him off and quickly yanked his shirt back.

A few seconds afterwards Pepper strolled in-without knocking- and started talking animatedly to Tony.

Pointedly ignoring that they both had make-out hair and were out of breath.

Peter looked at Tony he was really hoping that Tony would correctly interpret his pointed look and not say anything to Pepper.

He didn't know what he had with Tony and he wanted to sort it out before everyone else put their own definitions and parameters on it.

Pepper noticed the smashed window soon after she'd entered Tony's office. It stopped her right in her tracks, she glanced between Peter and Tony furiously. Trying to figure out who to blame, and to yell at.

Peter didn't dare say a word, he refused to break the last straw on Pepper's back. Considering how robot mad Tony was, he wouldn't be surprised if he had secretly replaced most of Pepper's body parts with robotic duplicates.

He had more than enough of robotic duplicates and oh robots in general that he wasn't going to risk it.

Finally Pepper just pointed at Tony "This-she waved at the general area of the destruction- is not my problem" and left.

Tony just grinned at him, acting as if it were a giant joke. "So..."

"Cliches?"

"Yup"


	23. Peter, Avengers. Avengers, Peter.

Tony gasped.

He was so fucking cold, he swore he was freezing his balls off. And that was bad, very bad aside from the fact that that would hurt like a little bitch; he needed those.

For filling out underwear and stuff; oh like reproduction.

I'm relatively sure there's an act of congress that denies me breeding rights.

He was currently perched on top of-some building he forgot the name- having an impromptu picnic. His boyfriend-shit he will never get over how awesome it was to say that- was stuck against of the the walls eating a sandwich.

They were sitting between two walls-which purpose Tony could not define, as they were just upright on the top of this thing- huddling against the cold.

It was late in the evening, and he was sitting with his back against one of the walls watching Peter just above him.

Peter was eating with his mask off, and Tony felt weirdly proud that he was one of the few people to ever see him this exposed. He was a little turned on to be honest, but it would bode well for Spider-man to show up to his first meeting with the Avengers with spunk on his clothes.

It was probably against the super heroes code or something, not to mention it would make Steve very uncomfortable.

And Peter.

He was always so nervous, it was adorable but also a little annoying. Also a little weird, Peter was always much more confidant when he put on the Spider-man suit.

He was so graceful- and flexible he could attest to that- but Tony only ever got to see that when he was wearing the suit. Or when they were alone.

Tony had been staring at him for a while, and Peter got very uncomfortable.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"Nope"

Tony refused to elaborate, he was kinda fond of his confused face. Then to fair he found almost all of Peter's facial expressions attractive...thus far.

"So what are we going to say to them?-Peter asked deep throating the rest of his sandwich-he swallowed it like a mother-fucking boss.

It was very difficult to listen to Peter after he saw him inhale a cheese sandwich like that.

"Tony, Tony earth to Tony" Peter clicked in his face trying to get his attention.

"What is this the nineties?"

"I was talking, what are we gonna tell the Avengers, you know EARTHS MIGHTEST HEROES?"

"Did you just talk in all caps?"

"Yes. I'm afraid, hold me"

Tony laughed and punched him in the arm, before quickly kissing him.

"You cur, you have damaged or impugned my honour, or something"

"Challenge accepted"

Several minutes later Tony had to (very) regretfully break off their mini make-out session.

"What were we talking about?"

"The Avengers, uh talking important things n' stuff"

"Eloquent as always Peter"

"Thank you I'll have you know I take frequent and ultimately useless elocution classes"

Their banter continued on for a while longer, before they finally decided on what to tell Tony's team mates.

Peter definitely didn't want to tell them who he was, or the full story.

But they had to tell them enough so they wouldn't go off half-cocked -Thor- and accidentally break Peter's agreement with Venom.

They weren't sure if they should tell Fury, but Tony was of the opinion that since was so "glad" to let Peter deal with Venom alone he could fuck off.

Literally and metaphorically.

"Do you think we got to get over there now?" Peter asked as he put his mask back off and webbed his civvies in a ball against the wall.

"Yeah, I'll go in first and then introduce you".

Stress wound itself around Tony's heart and started to choke his heart, this wasn't just helping Peter/Spider-man by involving the other Avengers. This was him introducing his boyfriend to his friends.

Friends? Yeah I guess they are that? I haven't thought about it much but its true. Except its more like I'm introducing my boyfriend to my family. Oh sweet lord I've gone domestic.

"So are you gonna get on Spidey airlines any time soon or am I just gonna crouch awkwardly for the rest of my life?"

The Avengers were hanging in the communal room, Thor and Steve were playing Wiifit. A game which Tony refused to play on the principle that video games where supposed to be a sedentary game. Of course Steve loved it as part of his-get accustomed to the fact that everything in the "future" is loud and electronic- and Thor loved it because he was Thor and therefore insane.

They had also discovered energy drinks and there was a large pile of empty Mother cans by the Wii. Tony feared for his furniture, Thor and Steve could be hyperactive normally, add several litres of energy drinks to that mix and it was disastrous.

He had entered the tower before Peter who was hanging around outside (literally).

It would be poor form for Spider-man to randomly arrive inside and have Natasha or Clint shoot him in the head by reflex.

"Hey" Tony greeted his team mates, most of whom ignored him. Natasha was on the large leather couch, with Clint napping with his head on her knees. Bruce was reading New Scientist on the blue armchair.

He waved a distracted greeting at Tony, Steve and Thor didn't even look at him as they were playing wii bowling. Natasha glared at him, and raised her finger to her pursed lips. Shushing him and pointing at Clint, who was still fast asleep.

How he could sleep on Natasha with no fear of death was beyond Tony, he was terrified of pissing her off. He knew exactly what she could do with weapons, and since everything was a weapon to her...

"Sorry,-Tony whispered- its just uh...we're having a visitor today and I didn't want it to be a horrible surprise".

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Uh fuck it, sorry Clint. We're having a visitor today and I didn't want you guys to shit a brick".

"Who's visiting?" Steve gave up playing Wii Bowling, Thor was far too competitive and besides he felt that he had been "modern" enough for now.

"Spider-man"

"Why is he visiting us?" Natasha asked, Clint had woken up and she was slowing threading her hand through his hair.

Tony strongly suspected that the only reason he was still breathing after having woken up Clint was because Natasha was too lazy to get up right now.

He would never stop being glad that Natasha and Clint had balanced each others crazy out, instead exacerbating the crazy.

"He has a problem, and I said that we'd help out if we can" Tony began.

"We?" Clint asked blearily from Natasha's lap, "so we're legitimately a team now if the great Tony Stark accepts it".

"What's his problem?" Steve asked, glad that he was spared from anymore Wiifit.

"Its complicated, painfully so maybe it'd be better if he explained himself" and with that cue Spider-man nee Peter came in through the window.

"Well shit" said Clint.


	24. Several weeks earlier

Several weeks earlier

Steve Rogers was still adjusting to the 21st Century, particularly its technologies. Every-time he thought he had an understanding of how current technologies were used, and what they were for.

Things changed every few years, and they changed even more in the Avengers Tower. Between, Tony and Bruce what was cool and innovative five seconds ago was now outdated and lame.

It was confusing.

Thankfully he was still more aware of how the modern world operated than Thor. Who was still under the impression that horses and carts where the in thing.

Or at least magical, Asgardian horses (which were actually nothing like horses) and carts (ditto) where the shit.

Steve loved that phrase, but was still too polite to say it.

Tony mocked him.

But to be fair he mocked everyone.

"So Hawkeye? Can you shoot anything? Like anything? What about a jar full of killer bees? Good idea? Bad idea?"

Case in point.

These kinds of conversations were fine when they were back home at the tower, but in the middle of a fire fight they were dangerous.

Well mostly they were annoying, but they were dangerous enough that Steve could tell Tony to shut the front door.

And so he did.

"Who are these chumps anyway?" Clint asked ignoring Tony's jibes.

"Some second-rate heroes "rogues gallery" escaped from the vault" Natasha explained as she hit a man dressed in a red and yellow costume.

"You cannot defeat the Shocker" he screeched as she kicked him in the groin.

He went down like a tonne of bricks.

"Why are we dealing with this then?" Tony asked.

"Because he hasn't shown up, and since they've teamed up with some of our- god-damn I hate this phrase-"rogues gallery" we have to help out".

The Avengers were a well-oiled team, but considering the sheer number of whack jobs assembled it was time-consuming having to deal with them all.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red and blue blur swing toward him. He nodded to Clint and he shot an arrow at the new assailant.

"Hey I'm swinging here, can't you give a guy a break?" asked the figure, who swung onto a nearby lamp pole and surveyed the scene.

"Fuck my life" he swore quietly, but not quietly enough that Steve couldn't hear and reprimand him for his language.

"Sorry it just, this is exactly what I need right now"

He didn't wait for Steve to reply, before yelling at a green figure on a glider.

"Hey Gobby what's up? I'm so offended you decided to have a party and you didn't invite me?"

Up until that point none of the villains had noticed the man, who Natasha quietly told him was called Spider-man.

When he yelled however they all turned and looked at him.

"Come at me bro"


	25. Introductions

Peter was really, really hoping that this conversation/introduction thing didn't blow up in his face. It would just be his luck, that he comes in all polite and nice through proper "procedure" and get himself shot in the face.

Or falcon-punched by Captain America.

Does Captain America know how to falcon-punch?

Probably not, but he could do the super patriotic version.

Peter grew up hearing stories from his Uncle Ben about Captain America, he was- and this is really lame- his hero. He wasn't sure he could deal with being punched by his hero.

He would cry and it would be embarrassing.

He had attached himself to the inside window sill, feet firmly against the wood. Facing the Avengers. They looked- for lack of a better word- battle ready, but then they were probably always in a state of villain butt kicking glory.

"Tony, any time you feel like explaining the situation go right ahead" Captain America prompted Peter's boyfriend.

"Uh... yeah. Spider-man, Avengers, Avengers, Spider-man. Now that introductions are over with... uh"

He's cute when he's flustered 

"Is this about how Spider-man went insane on Coney Island this morning?" The Hulk asked serenely, not looking up from his magazine.

"I didn't go insane on Coney Island, someone else did" Peter attempted to defend himself.

"Sure looked like you" Black Widow countered.

"But it wasn't it was..."

"Who?"

Tony cut in, "its complicated"

And with that he gave a condensed and censored version of events, enough so that his team-mates knew what was going on, but not so that Peter's privacy was invaded.

"Why can we not help the tiny arachnid?" Thor asked.

"Because you guys actively help me, then Venom goes fuck-nuts and kills everyone I care about" Peter explained.

"So what are you asking for?" Captain America asked.

Peter opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by Tony again, that guy loved the sound of his own voice.

Luckily Peter quite liked the sound of his voice too, among other things.

"Co-ordination, supplies and to let you guys know not to attack this venom guy. To leave him to Spider-man" .

"So we're just going to let this "Venom" go on a rampage? When we can stop him?"

Steve asked.

"He won't hurt anybody but me, unless you get involved then my family is fair game. Besides I have a back-up plan"

Tony scowled and grumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately Captain America noticed this, "I take it you don't like Spider-man's back-up plan?"

"In the way that I think its fucking retarded, and shouldn't be considered at all by anyone ever!"

Everyone stared at Tony for a few seconds, surprised by his dramatic reaction. "Why do you care so much?" Hawkeye asked, apparently deciding that now was the perfect time to come into the conversation.

Please don't say we're fucking, please don't say we're fucking, please don't say we're fucking"

"We're fucking"

I hate my life.


	26. And then Tony is an asshole

You and Spider-man? What isn't he like twelve?" Clint gibed, head still resting comfortably on Natasha's lap.

"Twelve and a half" Peter interjected sarcastically.

Tony grinned internally at this, he loved that Peter was just as narky and sarcastic as he was. He only wished that he could see more of that wisecracking action outside of the Spidey suit.

"Since when have you two been...?" Natasha asked, deftly concealing most of her interest.

"Does it matter? Can you help him out or not?"

There was a long pregnant pause as each of EARTH'S MIGHTEST HEROES god-damn Peter considered the situation.

Individually they all glanced at Spider-man and then Steve and came to a conclusion.

"Fine. We'll help you in the ways you've mentioned. Non interference, tracking and supplies/medical help" Steve spoke for the team.

"Are you sure that we can't help out any other way? I mean you did come through for us last time" he continued.

Peter shook his head, Tony knew that on some level his friends would see this as a pride thing. But he knew how ridiculously hard-core Peter was about protecting his Aunt May and his responsibilities. This wasn't about pride this was more about damage control. Sometimes he really wondered how Peter managed to deal with all of his "responsibilities".

It really was funny that a guy like him, who was considered fatally irresponsible, reckless and headstrong, would fall for- in some ways- his exact opposite.

Steve grumbled in his quite, well-meaning boy scout for life way. Natasha and Clint went back to their quiet-confusing-romantic moment. Bruce hadn't interacted much with the conversation as he was still half-asleep and coming down from caffeine intoxication, Thor went off to do whatever it was gods did on their free time.

Probably Jane.

Tony decided to make for the roof, as far as he was concerned he and Peter still had a date to finish and they were gonna god-damn finish it.

When he reached the roof, Peter was stuck against a wall. Waiting for him.

"Well the Cap seemed to take that well" Peter began, automatically falling into Tony's speech patterns.

Tony didn't say anything.

He remained silent he was too angry with himself.

He shouldn't care this much, they had only been 'together' for a couple of days.

A couple of dates. A couple of well 'other things'.

Despite what he had said they hadn't even fucked yet!

He needed to calm down and more importantly slow down.

The last thing he needed was to scare Peter off, or get too close. This would end, (and knowing his past) this would end badly.

"Tony?" Peter asked, worry laced his voice as he moved to get off the wall.

Tony stepped forward quickly, and lightly pushed Peter back.

"I don't like your back up plan, I know I have no right to- but I don't. There has to be another way to beat this guy, and'.

Peter held up one finger effectively silencing the older man. "What do you mean you have no right? Sure you do. You have every right to dislike my Plan B, but you have to be realise there's not a damn thing you can do about it.

Accept that.

When I say he will kill everyone I care about that includes you, ok? This is your one chance to escape, because otherwise if its a choice between me or you. I will always choose you. Always".

Tony didn't say anything for a while, "but you'd do that for anyone".

"Maybe. But I'd think of other options first, but with you its a knee-jerk reaction"

"I like you as much as you like me" he finished.

Tony smiled.

AN: Awww innit cute?


	27. Sexy Times.

week later

"Parker get your scrawny butt in here"

Peter (who was in the middle of a very interesting conversation with Betty) ignored Jonah for as long as was wise.

Which was about 3 seconds, and then he ran in as casually as possible.

Which isn't very casual.

"Apparently I have to do a retraction because of you, those shoddy Spider-man photos you gave me the other day. Turns out they weren't Spider-man, but some lookalike. Tell me why I shouldn't fire you right now" he bellowed at Peter,

"One because I told you that he wasn't Spider-man at the time, two I'm the only one you can get you pictures of the web-head so you kinda need me, and three you never technically hired me so..."

Jonah stared at him for a few seconds before, yelling incoherently for him to get the hell out of his office.

Outside Peter sidled up to Robinson and asked him "how did the Jolly one know it wasn't Venom anyway?"

Robinson smiled secretively. He turned them away from Jonah's office, and quietly told Peter.

"Oh really, whataya know?".

Later that evening after class, Peter swung over the Stark Tower to have a word with his.. uh Tony. He hung upside-down from a flagpole for a few seconds, working up the courage to go inside.

Since his friends (I.e. Pepper and the Avengers) had told Tony he had to get out of the lab and get some fresh air, he responded by building an auxiliary lab on one of the top floors.

Peter liked hanging here and watching Tony work, he seemed less stressed when he didn't have to focus on being Tony Stark.

His phone rang.

His second (beautifully) new phone that only one person knew about.

"Peter are you just going to hang out there, or?"

"I thought this phone was only for emergencies, like if I'm dying and I need medical attention or Iron Man level emergencies" Peter answered wryly.

"This is an emergency, I'm bored and horny".

"Bored you were just making something cool and insanely high-tech. How can you be bored?".

"I love how you didn't question the horny"

"Of course I didn't. I'm here, what else would you be?".

Tony chuckled, and Peter smiled at the sound.

He walked up to the window and clicked it open, Peter swung easily inside.

"Nice, super high-tech, super secret lab. You come here often?"

"Not as often as you do"

It took Peter a second to get that, "Wit beyond compare or measure".

Tony just grinned and took off his welding gear, "hold on a sec I need a shower".

Tony disappeared into a bathroom that Peter was previously unaware of, leaving him alone to do his own thing. He looked around at the huge area, the smallish (by Tony's standards) lab at the back, the kitchen, the hidden bathroom and the kitchen.

It was house-ceptipon, a house within a Tower.

In this case this meant raiding the fridge, his hunger cravings hadn't been as bad as when he'd first gotten his powers. But he had to eat a lot of food to keep up with his insane metabolism.

Most of the time Peter was vaguely hungry as he didn't have the heart to eat his aunt out of house and home.

A mountain of junk food later, Peter was sprawled out on the couch eating a massive pizza when Tony saunters in with only a small towel around his hips.

Suddenly Peter is very glad he had food in his mouth to keep his jaw from hitting the ground.

"You ok there?" Tony asked, fully aware of what he was doing to Peter.

"I'm golden" he answered through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah?"

Peter schooched up the couch, making room for his...uh Tony. Somehow the towel managed to stay on.

Peter swallowed just as Tony leaned in to kiss him, they'd been planning this for ages. Well a week, but their timetables were always conflicting.

Work, school, philanthropy and saving the world just got in the way.

The towel didn't stay on very long, and neither did what remained of Peters costume.

Tony's hand pulled at Peter's underwear and was just about to

"Beep, Beep"

Tony's Avengers phone went off. The phone that he was never ever allowed to ignore. Ever.

But he really, really wanted to.

"Fuck my life, in the face with another face" Peter swore.

Tony answered, "Steve this had better be good"

"Japan is on fire"

"I'm sold"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tony had been trying to get laid for what seemed like an eternity. Sure with a new partner there was a period of awkward "do we fuck now or later?". How comfortable are you with fucking, etc. That stage (thank god) was very much over, besides those stages never lasted very long with Tony Stark, as he has long since realised that if one of the people were prepared to be somewhat slutty.

And Tony had long since made a point of being the sluttiess person in any given room, outside of the play-bunny mansion. And even that was debatable.

No, it was fucking timetables.

Every time he was free, Peter was busy.

And vice-fucking-versa.

It was actually quite remarkable how busy his boyfriend was: he had work (two jobs),

school, freelancing at the Daily Bugle, school, volunteering at F.E.A.S.T, working as a lab assistant when he could and looking after his Aunt May.

Tony was the owner of a multinational corporation and a superhero philanthropist, but he never seemed that busy.

But then again, he had a lot of people doing things for him. Employees and the like.

Whereas Peter seemed to be allergic to asking for help, he had the strongest sense of responsibility that Tony had ever seen.

It was as strong as Cap's love for all things America.

Just to put it in perspective.

The funniest thing was that if he felt that he should be able to accomplish all of these things easily. He seemed to believe that if he just tried enough, and focused then it should all fall into place.

Which brought Tony back to his main complaint. The lack of a physical- fucking- consummation of their god-damn relationship.

It was particularly unfair in consideration of how startlingly gorgeous the younger man was.

Tony really wanted to know what he looked like naked.

There was a small, (but not as small as he'd like) part of him that was worried that Peter had no interest or was neutral about seeing him in the nude. He was a few years older than him, Tony had been with younger women and men before. But none that he'd actually cared to recall the names of.

So as Tony worried he did what he always did, he worked in his garage. No matter where he was it was always called the garage. Right now in deference to his friends outdated claims that "sunlight" was a good idea he was in his roof-top lab. Waiting for Peter, or rather hoping that Peter would stop by. He knew that the web-head liked to watch him work, so if there was any hope of him stopping by...

They had planned for Peter to come by, so they could well, fuck.

But considering his insanely busy schedule...

It was with no small amount of glee that he realised several minutes later, that Peter was hanging outside. A quick phone call, and a rather longer shower later. He did his darnedest to attract Peter's attention.

It seemed to work and things were going swimmingly.

He laughed internally at the small collection of junk food containers scattered around his soon-to-be lover.

Apparently Peter didn't get to eat as much and/or as frequently as he may like.

That was something he could help with, always making sure there was enough food in the house(s).

He was less amused by the array of bruises and marks that Peter was sporting. They were so commonplace to the younger hero, that he didn't even seem to notice them.

That bothered Tony, but he was sure that a good hit of endorphins from a mind-blowing orgasm would help deal with any residual pain.

When his phone rang, and he was "assembled" he almost considered ignoring the call. But Japan was on fire, and it was his responsibility and he really couldn't let Steve down.

Or Peter.

He left, and tried really hard not to be really hard.


	29. Chapter 29

Three weeks later

Alarms were going crazy all over the helicarrier. The usual yelling that came with any sort of disaster. Or when Thor got into the pop rocks.

For a man that was apparently an all-powerful Norse god, he had a disproportionate love of pop rocks.

General Nick Fury was disgruntled, the catastrophe wasn't bad enough to justify this level of noise. It was just a low level villain, one of the Fantastic Fours old "rogue gallery". The Beetle or something, he attacked a mall down-town. And for some reason this meant that the alarms on his ship were having a seizure.

And he got to have a headache the size of Mount Rushmore.

Several annoyed phone calls later and the alarms were shut off. Fury settled at his large desk, and began sorting through a colossal stack of papers.

It had been two months since the "Venom incident" had come to his attention. Since then there had been no word of the villain.

Despite asserting that he would not directly help the wall-crawler, Fury had kept an eye on the whole mess.

Nothing.

Nada.

Bubcus.

Not a word, and that was unusual. Generally those kinds of nutbars liked to make a splash. Get attention and make the world see exactly how dangerous they were. But Venom had no interest in any of that. Since the altercation at Stark Towers, when Spider-Man aka Peter Parker had dealt with him.

Fury had also kept tabs on the young hero, checking up on him and whether or not he'd go over the rails. So far he'd kept his nose clean.

He knew that Iron Man had introduced Parker to the other Avengers, and Captain America had since approached him about joining the team. So far Parker had declined, saying he wasn't much of a team player.

Speaking of team players, Steve was currently taking care of the Beetle issue.

Clint and Natasha had disappeared to the Sudan a week ago; Bruce was holed up researching at the lab. Besides it was a bad idea to let the "other guy" out without some sort of supervision. Thor was off doing whatever it is Thor got up to. Fury had tabs on all of the Avengers as much as possible.

The only member that he couldn't locate was Iron Man, and he wasn't surprised. He was very keen to get some alone time with the young Parker.

Fury just hoped that the relationship didn't cause problems that he'd have to deal with later.


	30. Chapter 30

Vacations and sex

Tony was finally alone, well not alone he had Peter. Which was perfect and exactly why he was out in the middle of nowhere.

He had built a mansion on an island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, it wasn't specifically for sex with his boyfriend. But it was a convenient use for the island. In actuality it was a safe-house, but that was another story entirely.

Swimming, dancing and other such physical practices were all on the list.

Tony had never seen Peter fully naked, he'd seen him down to his underwear or with his pants open but never the whole kittencaboodle. He'd never seen Peter in swimwear either, and right now he wasn't sure about which was more exciting.

The mansion was just on the beach, with the water only metres from the porch. Due to the size of the island, it was the only building save a small port. They were due to stay here for two weeks. Longer if Tony could convince Peter.

He sat on the beach and mused on how much his life had changed. Before discovering that Peter was Spider-Man, he was desperately worried about commitment.

But Peter had changed that, they were together but it was the sort of relationship were one of them could disappear for a day and there was no backlash. They cared for each other, Tony was fairly sure he was head-over for Peter. But it wasn't stifling.

It was the kind of relationship that Tony had always wanted, but was sure he could never have.

He spied his younger very soon-to-be lover walking across the sand in a pair of swim shorts. Tony wondered briefly on whether or not he could convince Peter that having sex on the beach was a great idea. Sure they would get sand in awkward places but still...

Peter settled on the sand next to him, and played absently mindedly with the edge of a beach towel.

"Tony I've been meaning to talk to you,- Tony's heart stopped. Well not literally, his super-duper arc reactor was good for at least a couple of life-times. But what could Peter be talking about, his mind raced with all of the possibilities before Peter continued.

"I know that technically we've been together for twoish months, but it doesn't feel like that. And before you say anything that isn't a complaint, nor is this me being needy and wanting to monopolise your time. Its just there's a couple of things I haven't been able to talk to you about. I know that you're an "outed" hero, and that's fine I have no issue with that, its just in case you were wondering I can't. I mean I have no issues with us being public as a couple, if you're cool with that but I don't want everyone and their cat to know I'm Spider-Man".

Tony was massively relieved, of all the things that Peter could have...

"Pete honestly that's fine, and you're right we haven't been together much. I hardly see you and that's something I would very much like to fix". He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Peter's mouth. Peter turned towards him and pulled him closer, so that he was half-lying on Tony and half lying on the sand.

"I would never make you reveal your identity, I may ask at some point but I would never force you to do something you're not comfortable with".

"I have a butt-tonne of hang-ups myself, and I want you to know that" before Tony could continued what was destined to be a magical conversation Peter pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Tony, its been two months"

"What?"

"Two months"

"I was meaning to talk to you about that"

"Beach sex?"

"Oh god yes".

Tony worked at pulling off Peter's beach shorts, while the younger man pulled off Tony's black t-shirt.

There was a pause as Peter took a few moments to examine Tony's arc reactor. Sometimes Tony forgot that Peter was a science nerd. He managed to make useful and amazing things on a shoe string budget in his apartment.

It wasn't even possible to explain how much of a turn-on that was.

"Are you ok there?"

"Yeah, its just. Its cold, its such an efficient..."

'Peter I love how sciency and awesome you are but I would really like to fuck you into the sand now"

"Hey who says you get to top" Peter argued mockingly.

"I called dibs"

Tony kissed down Peter's stomach before he had a chance to complain, and finally pulled down Peter's pants.

He was suitably impressed with the size of his boyfriend. He was more impressed with the low moan he was able to drag from his beautifully reddened lips.

They moved around on the sand so that Peter was on the bottom, and situated neatly on a beach towel before Tony began thoroughly examining him.

"Lube?" Peter shuddered out as Tony's lips trailed perilously close to a very sensitive area.

"Got it right here, pumpkin eater"

Peter didn't reply he was too busy trying to breathe evenly, an endeavour that Tony planned on spoiling. Completely.

He slowly pushed one lubed finger inside his boyfriend, pressing lightly against his prostate making him desperate for more. Before teasing him with another two.

Peter moved back on Tony's fingers, and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

Tony stretched Peter, before pulling out his fingers. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he was so hard for anyone and it didn't take much pleading for him to push into him.

It was hard and fast, neither man had much stamina after months of waiting.

But as they lay in a post coital haze, Tony was absolutely sure that he needed to fuck Peter Parker again, and soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Jessica Lee, was in the middle of a very important operation, one that she could not under any circumstances whatsoever fail at. Her cover could not be blown, and she had to remain calm.

Easier said than done, she swore that if she had to spend one more instant listening to this woman and her cats, then well bitches were gonna die.

Jessica made her way gingerly away from the excited octogenarian, and slipped through the shiny automatic gates of Stark International. The doors opened automatically for anyone who came too close, but she had waited for a group of people so that she would be less noticeable.

Staying in the shadows, inconspicuous and most importantly off of cameras was tantamount.

Groups were safe, there was anonymity and cannon fodder in a crowd. It was cruel and she didn't like it, but she had to stay alive.

She needed to.

She had a quick word with the brunette at reception before getting into the elevator, "Claire" had told her that Stark was currently away. Apparently on a "business trip" but a few minutes of gossiping in the elevator told her something completely different.

Evidently he had vanished to an exotic private island to woo some young brunette. Whoever she was Jessica silently thanked her, now she had the time and privacy to do some work.

She got off on the tenth floor, saying goodbye to some people who were now enamoured with a leggy red-head called Mary Disk. Promises of future meetings and pub crawls were made with no intention of actually fulfilling them.

As soon as she hit a blind-spot in the cameras vision she took off her wig and shoved it in her bag, then she pulled up the hood of her jacket and ducked into a nearby toilet. Several minutes later she emerged, now a dowdy blonde with bad posture.

No precaution was too much, no quick change too outlandish.

The stairwell was just in front of her and she climbed the rest of the floors till she hit the top.

Finally she was in reach of her goal, the files of one Mr. Tony Stark. He was an Avenger and a known S.H.I.E.L.D agent. If anyone knew anything he would, or at least he'd know of someone who may know someone. It was a long shot, but after hours of trawling through the wreckage, of well she really didn't need to think about that right now.

She had to focus, on the here and now, there was no point dwelling on that.

It wasn't hard sneaking into Stark's office, she had prepared all sorts of fingerprint scans and facial recognition, if all else failed she had planned on using her remarkable strength.

All of which was ultimately pointless since somehow had neglected to close the door.

The office was tastefully designed, with a sleek brown desk in the middle with-what she assumed was- the latest in Stark computers.

The left side of the room was flanked by floor to ceiling bookcases, the other side was empty save for a "feature wall" with an excessively large TV.

Before entering she scanned the area visually for cameras or surveillance but saw nothing.

"In for a penny, in for a pound" she whispered to herself as she glided into the room.

Several minutes later and Stark's entire hard drive was hacked and neatly stored on a USB.

Jessica couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about how she was one step closer.

In her aura of satisfaction she didn't notice the small hidden camera videotaping her as she left.


	32. Chapter 32

So much nervous, so little time

The childhood home of Peter Parker sat innocuously in the street. It had no idea of the importance of the events that would soon play out inside its walls.

Tony Stark, the famous-infamous- owner of Stark International and Iron Man, his boyfriend. Peter was finally going to introduce him to Aunt May.

The last time he'd been this stressed was when he was fighting the sinister six.

Aunt May knew that he was bisexual, and she knew that he worked at Stark International as a "computer monkey" (although lately Tony was trying to promote him to R&D). But she didn't know that he swung all around the city in spandex.

If at all possible he was going to keep that particular secret from her, he loved her and hated lying to her. But it was the only way to keep her safe, he wouldn't put it past her actively supporting Spider-Man in public and that could have unforeseen consequences.

If he told her she would be in danger, and she simply couldn't stand that. He had lost too many as it was, he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't.

Evening was just settling in as he climbed the familiar stairs. The last time he'd been this nervous coming home was just after his fight with The Lizard.

Ever since then he'd come in through the skylight or his bedroom window, he could pretend that he'd been mugged or caught in the action only so many times. Besides he didn't want Aunt May making an irate phone call to the Jolly one about Health and Safety practices at the Bugle, again.

The porch light was on, and Peter let himself in. He didn't announce himself immediately, he took a few minutes to enjoy the quiet warmth of his old home. Everywhere he looked he saw reminders of his Uncle Ben. No matter how much time passed, it seemed like he felt the grief (and guilt) as keenly. Sometimes he could go weeks, even months without remembering what he'd lost. Then he'd see an old man who looked a bit like him, or meatloaf or god-damn chocolate milk.

And then the loss would hit him like new, it wasn't quite as bad as it was but it could still leave him breathless. Like his insides had been carved out with a melon baller.

Peter walked into the kitchen and put his messenger bag down on the table, he sat down and tried not to cry. He couldn't let his Aunt see him like this, she worried enough as it was and he couldn't help but feel he was being a bit selfish. He lost his Uncle, but she lost her husband. He wondered if he'd ever have the strength, (or the courage) to tell her that it was his fault.

Thankfully he had enough time to pull himself before May came in, scolding him for leaving his bag on her "clean table".

"So who's the nice lady, you're bringing over for dinner tonight?" she asked as she started to make dinner.

Peter coughed, he wasn't looking forward to this conversation. It wasn't sure if Aunt May would approve of him dating Tony Stark, only last week he'd heard her complaining about how irresponsible he was.

"I meant to talk to you about that Aunt May, its not a girl"

Aunt May didn't even blink, "so a nice young man? Where did you meet him? Why haven't I heard anything about him?"

"I met him at work, I'm kinda sorta dating...Tony Stark" he whispered the last part.

"What did you say? Speak up I couldn't hear that"

"I'm dating Tony Stark"

Aunt May paused and turned around, she had been in the process of washing rice for curry.

She left the tap running as she looked at Peter, trying to tell if he was serious or not.

"Tony Stark? The Tony Stark? Iron Man?"

"Yes, The Iron Man"

Aunt May didn't say anything for a few minutes, she sat down across from Peter.

'"Isn't that dangerous? I mean he is a superhero, and they do tend to get into trouble"

Peter wanted to hug his Aunt, he hid his smile she was just so...cute . The way she worded that, trouble. Like they were caught shoplifting or something.

"Its kind of a secret, not many people know, actually its just me and Tony, and you and Pepper"

"Pepper?"

"Tony's ex-PA and new CEO"

"Oh..."

"Is that ok?'

"Is what ok? You dating Tony Stark? He's a bit irresponsible, but since he joined the Avengers with that nice Captain America he's...calmed down a bit and as long as you're safe I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be? As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Are you happy?"

"Very" (At least in that one area, he thought to himself)

"Then when is he coming over? And before he does you have to tell me everything."

Peter sighed internally, at least he'd arranged a -doctored- cover story beforehand.

Aunt May at almost finished the curry when there came a knock at the door, Peter excused himself to let his boyfriend in. Tony looked (as usual) stunning, it really unfair how attractive that man was. Peter kissed him hello, before closing the door after him. "Remember my Aunt May doesn't know that I'm Spider-Man so don't um...let the cat out of the bag"

'You're cute when you're nervous' Tony flirted, "when do you next have time off work?" he asked. But his suggestions for what would probably be having spectacular sex in exotic locations was cut off by the arrival of his Aunt.

She had a tea-towel over one hand, and she looked tired but happy.

"So you're Tony Stark. I don't think the traditional, you hurt my nephew and I will kill you threat is unnecessary?"

Tony smiled at this, "Completely, I find your nephew amazing and I would never hurt him".

Peter turned and looked from his Aunt to Tony, who's hand was now on the curve of his ass.

"Finally someone who agrees with me, now do you like curry? To be honest it doesn't matter if you don't, because that's what I made"

Tony flashed Peter an amused smile as he followed him into the dining room. While Peter had been letting Tony in, Aunt May had taken the time to set the table. Before they sat down, Peter helped her carry over the dishes and Tony looked around the room. Peter could tell he was resisting the urge to touch everything, and play around with stuff.

He was struck with how childish Tony really was, sure he was an international figure and had an infamous reputation and all that. But he was also almost unbearably cute. Like an excitable 5 year-old.

Tony saw Peter looking at him and gave him a look that clearly said I saw you looking at me and later I'm doing wonderful things to you.

It was remarkable how expressive Tony could be with only one look, to be fair tho' that one look generally meant one thing later I'm going to fuck you into the mattress and its gonna be totally awesome. 

Peter simultaneously loved and hated that look.

"So I hear you're Iron Man? How do you propose keeping my nephew safe from all the crazies that attack you on a regular basis?" It hadn't taken Aunt May long to get the topic that she was most interested in. She could be a remarkably forthright woman.

"By beating the holy hell out of them before they can, I have every intention and every ability to keep Peter completely safe"

"I see, but I think it goes without saying that if you fail to keep him safe I will hunt you down".

This wasn't a threat this was a simple statement of fact, no force on heaven or Earth (or on Asgard) for that matter could stop Aunt May when she was determined.

"I've already lost my husband, I'm not losing my son as well" she said, determined.

Tony nodded as if this exchange was not only reasonable but expected.

Peter just stared at his Aunt, and in that moment renewed his vow to always keep her safe and happy. No matter what.

The rest of the evening passed amicably, and when Peter left with Tony. (In a taxi of all things, he was making an effort to fit in). The young web-head was incapable of speaking for a few minutes.

"You ok, Pete" Tony asked concerned, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong in there. I don't have much experience with family things"

Peter didn't say anything.

"Pete?"

"She called me her son" Peter whispered mostly to himself.

"What?"

Peter broke out into a wide and infectious smile, "she called me her son" he said again louder.

"Well of course" Tony replied, and Peter had to kiss him for that.


	33. Chapter 33

Working in R&D was much better than his old job as a computer monkey in the nerd pool, for one thing he had much greater freedoms. He could set his own deadlines and jobs as well as when he came and went.   
There were limitations on this of course, but it was much better. 

Tony was going to present the helmet he'd made, he was pleased that he was producing things that would save lives. That he was making a distinct positive affect in the world. Many would say that he was already making a difference as Spider-Man, but here he was making a difference as Peter Parker.  
He had always intended to help people, Peter loved science and it was a great joy to be recognised as a scientist.  
Right now he was working on a patch that would help children with diabetes so that they weren't constantly having to prick themselves.   
Peter was focused on the read-outs for his latest invention when another scientist (he was definitely not squealing internally), asked him about the maths of something-or-other that he was working on.  
He quickly checked over the worked and glanced over to the Hello Kitty shaped clock on the wall, Tony really was ridiculous the way he decorated.

The doctors office was across town and Peter had about a half hour before his appointment, sometimes he really loved being the 'friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.   
As he made his way out of the building, he thought about a conversation he'd had with Tony recently. They had been working on something-or-other or other in one of many of Tony's 'garages' (that made Peter smile wherever the workshop was it was always known as the   
'garage' to Tony). Tony had started talking about how Peter was dangerously exposed wearing only spandex and that he should let him 'upgrade' his suit.  
Peter hadn't realised it at the time but Tony was just worried, he didn't want to see Peter get hurt (again).

But it seemed that Tony was being his usual arrogant self, wanting to turn everyone into Iron Man clones, and Peter had said as much. Angry that Tony didn't take him seriously as a super-hero. Tony had responded saying that Peter wasn't a proper hero anyway, and that he was 'only playing at it' and that sooner or later he'd get himself killed.  
At the time Peter hadn't said anything in return, he'd merely walked out the door (balcony really) and webbed away.

Later when Tony found him sitting next to Bruce, Peter ignored him. Until he realised that Tony wasn't wearing his suit. He was dangerously exposed and Peter knew for a fact that outside of his suit Tony was uncomfortable around heights and that knowledge was the only thing that stopped him from leaving him there.   
“I'm sorry” Tony had said, in a very small voice “sometimes I say things before I...”  
“Did I tell you why I became Spider-Man?”  
“Its because of the moral responsibility?” Tony had said, lilting his voice so it had become a question.  
And so Peter had told Tony of his Uncle Ben, and how he had let him die. How it was completely and utterly his fault and that was why he chose to be a super-hero despite all the dangers.  
Tony hadn't told him he was wrong, that Peter wasn't responsible and that he was more than just a guilt-based hero. But no-one knew unreasonable and unfounded guilt better than Tony Stark so he just held him.

In hindsight Peter was very grateful for how Tony handled the whole situation, and it had felt better to tell someone. The only other person who knew was Gwen and even she didn't know the entire story. Even if sometimes Ben's death hit him like a building falling on him (which was a comparison he could accurately make), talking about it (despite the cliched nature of it) did make Peter feel better. 

He made his way to the doctors office for a routine check-up that was provided by SI (thanks Tony) he was stopped by a large group of people gathering outside of the national library. Peter had only good memories of that place, and he really hoped that it wasn't a super-villain based blockage. He really didn't need the memory of his ass getting kicked to next week be forever implanted on that place.   
Unfortunately Parker luck was still good and strong because none other that Kraven the god-damn mother-fucking Hunter was outside, apparently just going nuts.   
Awesome


	34. Kill it with fire

Kill it with fire

Nothing Tony was doing was having any effect on Unicorn. Well that wasn't really true, he could just repulsor blast his head into microscopic dust, but he was 90% sure that Peter (among others) would disprove.  
His first attempt at incapacitating him was unsuccessful was even though he had ears and a brain they'd been changed in some way so that an auditory attack was ineffective.  
Which was not only inconvenient but worrying.  
It meant that someone, had purposefully changed Unicorn's physiology so that Tony's most basic non-lethal attack was useless.  
But Unicorn was in no way defended against any of Tony's lethal options, which meant that someone wanted the Unicorn dead and more than that wanted Tony to kill him.

Killing a (fairly) unarmed man in public, would not be good. 

Which meant that Tony had to get creative, first things first. Disarm the fucker.  
He blasted a low level repulser beam at Unicorn's hand, he dropped it. But he got the impression that he dropped it more from shock than pain.  
Then he magnetically dragged some metal sheeting from a nearby construction site and wrapped it around Unicorn. Sealing it with a quick burst, welding the two sides together.  
“This holiday season, every child wants a homicidal unicorn under the tree” Tony quipped quietly and automatically. His mind was on other things, he didn't even hear the cheering of the pedestrians as he flew away to drop off his packaged villain.

After he was done, he called up Peter.  
“Hey Peter, how's tricks?” he asked as he flew to the tower to check up on some projects before their date at 8:00.  
“I'm all right, turns out I don't have the 'flu” he answered cheerfully.  
Tony had to resist the urge to find Peter and hug him right there and them, he was so ridiculously cute sometimes. He knew Peter wouldn't appreciate the sentiment, but it was true. Contrary to popular belief it was possible for a man to be sexy, and manly and cute. And Peter was all three of those.  
“Awesome, just checking, 'cause I was distracted before.”  
“I know”.  
“Saw the news did we?”  
“Yep, and yes we're on for 8:00. Vietnamese, and you're getting me at 8:00.”  
“Thanks Pete, love you.”

Tony stopped dead, they hadn't actually exchanged 'love you's' yet and he was really worried that he'd fucked up their whole dynamic, until.  
“I love you too Tony, see you tonight” and then he hung up.  
There was barely a pause, and it was a natural conversation pause as well. Not a 'oh fuck what do I say pause', like it was totally natural to say 'I love you' back.  
Tony stared at the phone, mid-air before shaking his head and continuing on to the tower.  
He really was a lucky man.

It was only five, which meant that Tony had three hours to check on his projects and get ready for his date.  
When he landed on the roof tho' he was greeted by a familiar sight, an irate Pepper.  
She was standing, hands crossed over her chest. Frowning as only a terrifyingly efficient secretary-cum CEO could, balancing on ridiculously high, high heels.  
“Pepper?” he asked warily.  
He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, he'd been going to meetings (both S.H.I.E.L.D and company related) on Peter's insistence. No drinking or partying and there hadn't been any scandalous stories lately, as far as he knew he'd been a good little boy.  
So why was she making her, 'I'm going to burn you and rape the ashes face?'.

“Tony you and I need to talk” she said, it was remarkable how she was far more intimidating like that, than Tony could ever be in his armour.  
“About?” he asked as the spinning rings magnetically removed his armour.  
He stood in front of her, and felt naked and vulnerable as she glared at him.  
They walked inside and as soon as the glass doors where closed, she rounded on him.

“Have you been drinking again?” she asked.  
Tony did a double-take, and stared at her.  
“No! God no, I haven't had a drink in forever. Why? What's brought this on?”  
“Happy told me, you've been having odd hours. No-one knows where you are, and you've been going to all of your meetings. The last time you did that you were doing it to prove that you where and I quote 'a fully functioning member of society”.  
Tony stared at her and laughed like crazy, which only made her madder but when he could get his breath back he pulled out his phone.

“Pepper I have not been drinking, and I can prove it”.  
He showed her a picture of Peter (one of many) where he was grinning like an idiot.  
“Who's that? What sort of answer is that?”  
“That is Peter Parker, and he's the reason why I've had odd mysterious hours and have suddenly grown a conscientious responsible bone. I've been dating him for about six months now.”  
Tony fully enjoyed the shocked look on her face, up until she punched him hard in the arm.  
“You jerk! I was worried for nothing. Tell me everything. Why didn't you tell me?”

And Tony did, tell her everything (except for the whole Spider-Man part), until it was 8:00 and he realised that he had to go and pick Peter up.  
“No, no, no, no, no.” She protested, “I want to meet the man that convinced you to actually do your job, call him and make him come here.”  
There was no arguing with Pepper when she got that excited, so Tony called Peter.  
Away from Pepper in case she heard something compromising and Spider-man-ish.

“Peter change of plans” he started when his boyfriend answered the phone.  
“What? Why?”  
Tony explained what was going on, and how he had to tell Pepper but made sure that Peter knew that she didn't know that he was Spider-man.  
“Awesome” he said after a while, “I guess we're eating in then, I'll see you in half-an hour since I can't come as Spidey.”  
He hung up and Tony had a nervous half-hour waiting for him, he went back into the living room and talked with Pepper about company business and pointless gossip.

There was a beep at the door and J.A.R.V.I.S announced Peter's arrival. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, with a brown jacket.  
All of which looked thoroughly lived in, but clean and neat.  
His hair had been messed by the wind and the cold of an autumn evening, and his face was red from the weather as well, he looked as if he'd just had an amazing blow-job. And Tony would know.

Pepper got up and shook his hand, “hi, I'm Pepper Potts” she introduced herself.  
Peter did the same and Tony was amused by how nervous and awkward he was.  
“So I hear you've been dating Tony?” she started giving him no time to adjust to, 'oh god another person who knows about me and Tony'.  
Peter had told Aunt May that Pepper sort of knew but that was more of a show of 'its totally not a secret love affair.   
“Yeah,” he answered not providing any more details.  
“Thanks, by the way,” she continued.  
“For what?” Peter asked, genuinely confused.  
“For making Tony actually go to to meetings, even I was never able to do that.”

Peter just laughed, a long deep chuckle that went to straight to Tony's dick.  
Suddenly he really wished that Pepper wasn't here.

Once they got over the initial awkwardness Peter and Pepper spent over an hour talking first about the company, and the Avengers and then somehow it degraded into talking about Tony.  
Pepper was telling stories about how- back when he was a raging alcoholic- he'd had a bad habit of falling asleep everywhere.  
Peter countered with stories of Tony getting really excited and wanting to buy massive amounts of random shit.  
After a while Tony got a bit tired of getting mocked so he made a cursory, -'just going down to the garage'- and left.

He was down there for a couple of hours, just catching up on some work and when he came back up Pepper and Tony were still talking about him.  
Except the conversation had changed somewhat. Tony hung around the corner and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
“So you really love the idiot don't you?” Pepper said to a Peter that was sprawled face-down on the floor.   
Peter was lying on a collection of throw pillows and he looked surprisingly comfortable.  
There was a muffled answer, and Pepper nudged him with her foot to force him to turn over.  
Peter did so reluctantly, and looked up at her.  
“Yep.”  
“Why? I mean I know why I loved him. But I also know why it didn't work out. I don't want you or Tony to go through that kind of...pain.”  
“If you're wondering that if we break up then I'll go to the tabloids as a jilted lover. You can rest assured, no matter what happens I won't do that.”

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief, and Tony was touched that she cared. But also a little annoyed that she'd think that Peter would do that. Then again, she didn't know him like he did.

“I didn't mean that as an insult or...”  
“No its fine, Tony is a public figure. The face of a company and Iron Man. Its important how the world sees him, I get that its fine. You don't know this but I am a free-lance photographer for the Daily Bugle, I know how the media works.”

“You work for the Bugle?” Pepper asked incredulous. “Its run by that... well its run by J. Jonah Jameson, how can you work for him?”  
Tony forgave Pepper for her earlier assumption, for that comment.   
“Gotta pay the bills somehow, and it was the only job I could get as a 15 year-old with flexible hours so...”  
“You started working for the Bugle when you were fifteen? How did you wrangle that?”  
“I was the only guy who could get photos of Spider-man, the 'jolly one' had no choice but to hire me.”

Pepper snorted indelicately at that, “how do you get pictures of Spider-man?” she asked genuinely curious.  
“Trade secret, I can never reveal my sources” Peter said and laughed.  
“You never actually said, why do you love Tony?” Pepper asked again.  
“Lots of reasons, most of which are soppy and might involve embarrassing badly written poetry. But I guess I love him because, he's just so Tony. That and he can sneak up on me.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Pepper asked, but Tony decided to butt in, just in case Peter revealed a little bit more than he had intended.

“Are you ladies still talking about me?” Tony quipped as he strolled in.  
“Fuck you” Peter said automatically.  
“Maybe later.”


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five  
Dinner and conversations

Pepper leaves some time later, making excuses about meetings the next day so Tony walks her to the door.   
“I'm so happy for you Tony” she says as they hug by the door.  
Tony cocks his head as a question and waited for her to continue.  
She elaborated by saying, “we didn't work out, and that’s fine. It wasn't meant to be, but you seem genuinely happy with Peter, and I think you being with him is good for you” she finished rather lamely.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Don't worry about it” she says and leaves Tony confused on his doorway.

He walks back in to find Peter still lying on the ground, face up on the throw pillows.  
Tony sat on the couch and watched him, his eyes were closed and he looked exhausted.  
“Pete?”  
“hmmm?”  
“How much sleep did you get last night?” Tony asked as he prods Peter lightly with his foot.  
“That's a bit rich coming from the man, who and I quote said “I'll sleep when I die, or when Loki dies whatever comes first”.  
Peter waved his hands as he talked, but he couldn't hind the slight wince that came from the action.  
Without bothering to ask for permission, Tony grabbed the sides of Peter's t-shirt and pulled up lightly. To expose a delightful collection of bruises, new and old. But worryingly mostly new.  
“What the hell is this?”  
Peter moaned and rolled over, inadvertently revealing more bruises across his back. Tony was aware that Peter's super-hero 'career' was more hands on than Tony's.  
Tony had a billion dollar suit of armour, or a highly advanced mechanical prosthesis rather, but all Peter had was a spandex suit and his wits.  
Well that wasn't entirely true, Peter did have the proportionate strength of a spider, lightning fast reflexes, extreme flexibility (which is by the way awesome) and his very high intelligence.

But often it felt like the only thing keeping Peter from being a red and blue smear on the pavement was his spider-sense.  
“Who did you fight today? A transformer?” It was a weak joke and Tony knew it but he was always better at joking as a defence or to hurt, rather than to comfort.  
Still Peter laughed wryly at the comment, and eased back into the cushions.  
“Why don't you lie on the couch?” Tony asked and made as if to carry the younger man onto the suede couch.

“No, its better for my back this way” Peter explained, “My spine was kinda bent today and this helps the vertebrae align better.”  
Tony was shocked at how matter of fact Peter talked about his spine, but then again he was often as cavalier with his own health, with much less of a safeguard.  
At least Peter had something of a healing factor, Tony didn't even have that.  
“Are you at least going to tell me what happened, or will we have to play the most stressful and boring game of twenty questions.”  
Peter didn't reply for a while so Tony moved the coffee table away and lied down next to him, he didn't say anything and after a while Peter began to talk.

Its really not a big deal, this sort of thing happens all the time. Which in hindsight is maybe not the most reassuring thing to say, but I am used to being a human beach ball. I know how to take a punch and how to fall well.  
And so Peter told Tony of his earlier fight with Kraven.  
It was supposed to be a fairly normal day, I had an appointment at the doctors after work and I was catching a cab to there. But traffic was backed up to the wazoo so eventually I checked out what was going on, and because the gods of smeg loved to fuck with me it was Kraven.  
Tony cocked his head as a question as he gently massaged Peter's lower back, enjoying the happy relaxing noises he was unintentionally letting out.  
You haven't heard much about Kraven, but he's like a big-game hunter on speed. Super strong, super fast and very good at all the kinds of things that douche bags on safaris cart around in the hope of 'bagging a tiger' or whatever. But in his case he knows how to use them, he's not your traditional baddy. His family's stinking rich so he has no interest in money or power, only the hunt.  
Peter moved around on the pillows so he'd be more comfy and went on.  
Anyhow a few years ago he gets it in his head that since I'm Spider-Man I'm more Spider than Man. And he tries to well hunt me. Peter seemed completely unconcerned by this titbit of information and Tony wonders exactly how weird peter;s life is and how much he's told him. 

The weird thing was, he was attacking the public library. That's completely out of character and frankly he was strange as well. Like he was jonesing for something or he was high. I've never seen him like that before and the weirdest thing was he had one of those Chitauri alien weapon dealies, and it was malfunctioning or something.  
After I took him down.  
Peter subconsciously moved around on the pillows as he talked, and Tony made a mental note to get Peter a massage later.  
I had to disarm that, which was a mother and a half. But alls well that ends well and I went to my Doctors appointment, luckily I distracted him so he didn't notice my collection of bruises.   
Peter finished his story and closed his eyes. He seemed to be falling asleep and Tony wasn't sure on the correct procedure to move a super-hero with back injuries.  
Thankfully he knew someone who could.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six  
Have no fear the chiropractor is here.

Peter was in a beautiful amount of pain. Oodles and oodles of pain. He could see through time and into the fourth dimension. He could see hypercubes that's how much pain he was in.  
The best part was, this was only about a 6 on his pain scale level. There were times when he woke up in a cold sweat, remembering that time he'd reached 10. Thankfully it had only ever happened when he was in his own bed and not staying over at Tony's.

That was a conversation he wasn't planning on having any time soon. Someone was putting something on his face. It felt weird but familiar. After a few seconds he realised through the fuzziness that it was Tony. He tried to bat him away, but was he was far too weak to do any thing about it.  
Tony just shushed him and kissed his forehead. Peter wasn't sure what Tony wanted but he wished he'd leave off, he just wanted to sleep. And perhaps take his own weight in Vidocin. 

He wasn't sure what that amount of pain killers would do to him, let alone his spider sense. So he decided (probably wisely) not to consume that much, if he was honest with himself however he would have to admit that it was mostly the cost factor.  
Peter was still lying on the floor, on the (normally) exceedingly comfortable throw cushions when he heard people talking above him. Their voices were low and hurried, but his senses where telling him everything was golden so he decided to let it be. 

He tried to listen in, but all he could get is that the person with the lower voice was pissed off at the one with the more familiar voice. After a few seconds he realised that caller number two, was, was, was Tony. Tony, he knew Tony.   
Someone was leaning down next to him now, the one with the deeper voice. He was saying stuff, stuffy stuff of the stuff variety. Peter was struggling to open his eyes and listen when he felt a jab in his left arm, his body automatically reacted and he wished it hadn't as he groaned in pain.  
“Et tu body” he whispered, but the pain was slowly well not going away but it was definitely weaker. Like it'd been dampened. 

Wearily he opened his eyes only to see Captain-god-damn (probably not) America's face inches from his. In any other situation he would have been fangirling out, or fanboying out rather. Or trying to be cool. Or telling jokes or something, but all he had the effort to do was whisper thanks and pass out.

Several Hours Later  
(da da da da da daaaaaaaaaa)  
“I don't even want to live in this world anymore, why am I even alive?” Peter moaned quietly to himself as he sat up. Or at least as he attempted to sit up and failed miserably. His back hurt but not as much as before, and he was very glad he wasn't in a hospital.  
With another groan, he looked around at his surroundings.

He was in a large bed, one he hadn't seen before. There was tasteful pop art decorating the walls, and to his right a large window. The drapes were closed, and there was only dim light in the room. When he glanced to his left there was a door led god knows where and another directly in front of him that was slightly ajar.  
Voices were drifting in from outside and now that he was past the worst of the pain and delirium he recognised their voices.  
But more importantly he knew what Tony and Captain America were talking about. Him...  
He'd never felt more exposed in his entire life.  
That feeling continued when he realised that his mask was off.  
Panic quickly set in.   
He was still trying not to hyperventilate when Captain America strolled in.


	37. Chapter 37

A plotting we will go

Towers of stapled together dossiers teetered on every available surface. All the available surfaces however where already covered in books, coffee mugs that were slowly growing new mold-based civilizations and coupon booklets. 

It hadn't taken long for new pseudo tables to erupt from swaying piles of books (most encyclopedias), and random crap. Things that were supposed to be there temporarily but soon became permanent objects to dart around.  
Or in the more likely case, drunkenly stumble around. It was an odd kind of pain having the individual molecule of your body ache, it was sort of like the dull headache that some people get in the lead up to a thunderstorm.

Just throughout your entire body.

Needless to say it was uncomfortable.

Not mind-blindingly painful. Just somewhat inconvenient. 

Especially since it made it hard to think and breathe. In hindsight that was definitely the most inconvenient aspect of the pain. Breathing (she had been informed) was deemed a necessary part of well...life.   
But she was so close, so close it ached. 

All she had to do was find it , the subject and all would be well again. She could make it well again, she had to. The pain would only increase the longer she prevaricated.

Soon her titles and privileges would be re-instated and she could get her, heart back again. Soon everything would be ok, she just had to keep working. The catch 22 of the situation didn't escape her she needed the alcohol. (cheap beer bought by the case from a seedy guy on a street corner. He called himself Honest Bill. In her opinion anyone who called themselves Honest were always anything but).

But the more she drank the harder it became to concentrate. So the painful ache in her bones became a buzz, that rattled her teeth and made her seizure more than once. 

Yet she persevered she had to. It was the only way to make things right, she had to find her.  
The thing

The travesty

The clone.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have a copy of this on my computer anymore as my computer crashed, and I lost everything. Hence the year gap between updates.
> 
> as such I am posting a link to the only place where it does exist, my old account on Fanfiction.net that I can no longer access.  
> Thank you

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8305382/38/Screw-ups


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before, and then real chapters. How exciting, I will continue posting every Monday. (I know its a Wednesday now but there you go).

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8305382/39/Screw-ups


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand spanking new chapter, I have been trapped at home with sickness and thus my next update has been brought forward.

Chapter 40  
Fire, clones and sex. 

The room was on fire, granted that was bad.  
Thankfully as this was a Stark building, they had very good fire suppression system. Mostly due to Tony and his inability not to set things on fire. Peter learned fairly early on in their relationship that Dumees predilection towards dousing Tony in fire retardant was not unwarranted. So the fire was really less of an issues than it seemed.

It was at this juncture in Peters already confusing life wherein he was presented with what looked like a female version of himself. His first thought would not have been most peoples, (CLONE) but considering he had two already. (Although they preferred the term brothers), it wasn't a stretch.

“Hey there, I know I just met you and this is crazy but...are you my clone? Maybe?” he quipped as he slowly edged forward. This woman whoever she was had clearly been instigator to this whole 'fire' thing. Peter wasn't one to judge but generally arson was a crime, particularly in collaboration with theft. 

Tony had snuck in the back, and it was only the reflection in a broken shard of computer monitor that Peter knew that he was there at all. He made a face at Peter's admittedly terrible joke, and gestured rapidly that he would sneak up behind the woman.

Peter tilted his head to the side, meaning yes and walked forward gingerly. The woman drew a knife, and held it out in front of her. Before swinging it around and holding it to her own throat.   
Well she certainly knows my m.o

Her hand wavered, but when Peter looked into her eyes he knew it was from fatigue not fear or inexperience.

He had been at the end of his tether enough times to know what it looked like. Ever since his first ever super-villain smack down with the Lizard when he was fifteen. He had learnt to read people, and despite what it looked like this woman wasn't a crazed evil-doer, she was desperate and needed help. Peter had to give her the benefit of the doubt, he had to try to help her if he could.

He saw Tony, fiddling on the computers in his peripheral vision, so he did his best to distract her.  
“Hey why would you want M.A.V.I.S anyway? Its nothing special its just an app that links people to cat videos”. Unfortunately she wasn't listening, Peter's distracting banter only ever worked if the other person didn't come pre-distracted.

All of a sudden she fell to the ground like a suicidal sack of potatoes, clutching her stomach as she made her nosedive. Her gun skittered across the floor, and Peter webbed it to himself. Emptying the magazine, and tossing the empty gun to Tony. Then he rushed forward to examine the woman.

She looked tired, and worn thin, “like too little butter on a piece of bread” his brain paraphrases for him. But as he was fairly certain that she hadn't gotten his hands on a fictional ring of power, something else was going on and he was afraid he knew what.  
As he looked closer he saw that her eyes were sunken in and reddened, but her face was blotchy and bloated. It wasn't a good sign.

“uh Tony” Peter called out to his boyfriend, “we have a problem here, or well another problem”.  
Tony picked his way over the assorted rubble, he squatted down next to the fem-version of Peter and sighed.

“What the hell is going on here?” He looked at Peter with squinted eyes, “I thought you only had brothers?”  
“Well...” Peter started as he picked up the woman, arsonist or not she needed a hospital.

“When I said brothers, I meant clones”. Tony did a double take on that, “clones? Really you mean out there there are perfect copies of you?” He grinned.

“Down boy. Anyway they're not perfect, it took ages to fix most of the issues that they had biologically not to mention mentally. I doubt that a creepy Lannister-esque threesome is at the top of their respective bucket lists, even if it was at the top of mine”.

“It is my birthday soon”, Tony joked back as he dialed Happy to bring the car around. The last thing they needed was a media circus. “Wait hold on, take off your costume”.

“Tony, this is hardly the time... and this woman really needs medical attention” Peter chastised him.  
“No, I mean won't it look suspicious when Tony Stark and Spider-man get into a car together. We can maybe pass off her-he gestured to Peters unconscious clone- as a drunk guest, but Spider-man. That'll raise more questions than are worth answering”.

Peter looked at his boyfriend, long and hard a calculating look in his eye. “Doth mine ears deceive me or is Tony Stark being a responsible, thinking ahead adult?”

“Stop mocking me and get naked”.

Several hours and many tests later:

The private section of the hospital was a cold and quiet place. And Peter was glad of it. He wasn't looking forward to the results that he knew where coming becoming common knowledge. 

Tony knowing that he had a clone with a decaying cellular structure was one thing, but the press or worse his Aunt. That did not bear thinking about. 

“So?”  
He asked the second that Tony emerged from the clinical lab, that he was barred from. Tony looked tired, and stressed. It made Peter want to hug him, tell him to calm down and breathe. Anyway it was Peter's problem not Tony's Peters clone, Peter's problem.  
He knew better than to tell Tony that though

“Not so good, her cells are breaking down. The same as what happened to your 'brothers', what did fix that by the way? That would go a long way to helping her.

“Sorry that’s a no-go, it was kind of a one time solution”.   
“What was it? 

Peter mumbled something that he knew that Tony wouldn't be able to hear. “What was that?” Tony asked, moving closer in what Peter was sure was just an excuse to touch him.  
“It may have been magic-based.” He said, taking advantage of the privacy of the corridor and Tony's closeness to press him lightly against the wall.   
“Magic huh” Tony murmured, resting his hands on Peters hips and looking at his lips intently.  
“Something like that, a guy owed me a favour said I could have anything I wanted, but it was a one-time deal. No take backsies, that kind of thing”. He answered, leaning in for a kiss. 

Tony pulled back at the last second, looking at Peters eyes intently.

“What?”

“You're telling me you had a wish, one wish to have anything, literally anything in the known universe. And you chose to save the lives of your clones”.  
“Yeah...?” Where was Tony going with this?

“Every day you give me more reasons to love you”, he said laughing softly to himself as he leaned in for that kiss. Kissing Tony was something that Peter didn't think he'd ever get used to, the goatee was always a bit odd. 

The fact that it almost never ended in a kiss was another thing. Part of Peter still told him that he was dispensable, that one day Peter would tire of him. Move on with his life and find someone new, but if what was pressing against his thigh was any indication Tony wasn't tiring of him any time soon.  
The small part of his brain that wasn't interested in fucking him right now, was telling him that they didn't have time to have sex. They had problems, Mavis was compromised, he had another clone, Venom was still on the lose, super-assholes were going crazy all over the place but right now, right here his only concern was his own erection.

And the need to breathe. A thing that he had been told was necessary, for well life.   
“She's in a medically induced coma, she's not coming out of that for at least 6 hours. There are lots of empty rooms, and equally empty beds. Wanna play doctors and nurses? Tony suggested, rolling his hips against Peter's crotch.

“Really that was the line you thought would seduce me?” He laughed.  
“No, I've already seduced you”. Tony countered, rubbing his hand over the same sensitive area. “I was hoping to make you laugh”.

Peter laughed again, and let himself get dragged along to an empty room. In true literary style, just as they left, groping and leaving hickeys just below collars. Alarms went off in the adjoining room, containing Peter's clone, as her finger twitched.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that at some stage Natasha's name is spelled Romanoff, it has since come to my attention that that's wrong. But I can't be bothered changing it now.


End file.
